


Жучиный грипп

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends- All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detective, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pandemics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Джеонозийцев на строительстве Звезды Смерти внезапно выкосил неизвестный вирус. В ходе расследования выясняется, что вирус смертельно опасен также и для других рас. Начинается эпидемия, во время которой героям предстоит столкнуться с множеством проблем и загадок. Выживут не все, но Галактика будет спасена. Основано на реальных событиях.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Жучиный грипп

**Author's Note:**

> Эпидемия среди джеонозийцев описана в командной работе для ФБ-2017 [«Поиск предназначения»](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213517113_fandom-death-star-2017-bb-poisk-prednaznacheniya-cikl-vualehvost-1-iz-6.htm)

— Докладывайте, коммодор, — обреченно произнес Таркин. Проклятый вирус, неделю назад уничтоживший всех рабочих-джеонозийцев на строительстве, грозил обернуться куда более масштабными проблемами, чем казалось поначалу, и одним быстродействующим мобильным крематорием их было не разрешить.

Сейчас губернатор слушал отчет Кренника, все больше мрачнея.

— Предварительный анализ силами нашей медлаборатории показал, что причиной эпидемии среди джеонозийцев стал вирус NiD-аурек239, вызывающий острый респираторный синдром — проще говоря, воспаление органов дыхания и общее токсическое поражение организма с лихорадкой и прочими прелестями, — Кренник перелистнул файл в планшете. — Специфического лечения наука пока не придумала — впрочем, лечить, похоже, больше некого. После таких эпидемических потерь популяция обычно не восстанавливается, так что о жуках придется забыть навсегда.

Губернатор удивленно приподнял бровь:

— Кренник, вы решили досконально изучить также и вирусологию? Надеюсь, не в ущерб вашей основной специальности?

— Если сам не вникнешь в вопрос, потом будешь долго разгребать последствия, проверено, — парировал Кренник. — Знания лишними не бывают, тем более медицинские.

— К ситхам такое знание, — поморщился Таркин. — Слишком дорого оно нам обошлось.

Ликвидация только прямого ущерба от жучиного мора заняла неделю — умирающие жуки расползлись по всей станции, некоторые попрятались в шахтах и воздуховодах, так что потребовалось тщательное прочесывание местности. Крематорий, несмотря на великолепные характеристики, с нагрузкой не справлялся, поэтому часть трупов еще ждала своей очереди в специально заизолированном отсеке. О том, что творится на самом Джеонозисе, не хотелось даже думать, и уж тем более не хотелось читать отчеты миссии Всегалактической организации здравоохранения, направленной туда для выяснения обстоятельств.

Понимая, что на этот раз Кренник в срыве графика не виноват, Таркин даже не стал ругаться — сил не было. Теперь, когда рабочие вымерли, а новых не подвезли, — бюрократическая машина Империи могла буксовать месяцами — строительство рисковало встать надолго. Собственно, уже встало.

— Я на всякий случай направил заявку на пару тонн дезинфектора — хотя, насколько известно из ранее опубликованных исследований, вирус от инсектоидов другим расам не передается, — закончил Кренник. — Хотя бы это радует.

— Интересно, что говорит наука насчет устойчивости к вирусу церебральных диктиоптеров, — вполголоса пробормотал Таркин. 

На его беду, Кренник услышал — и, что гораздо хуже, понял правильно и не замедлил с симметричным ответом.

— А это в зависимости от того, о чьих домашних питомцах идет речь, губернатор, — съязвил он.

Таркин мог бы не менее ядовито заметить, что некоторых отборных мозговых тараканов не изведешь даже дустом, как и их владельца, но решил тему не развивать. Настроение по итогам отчета и без того было паршивым.

— Я бы все же порекомендовал тщательнее подойти к дезинфекции, во избежание повторения чего-то подобного, — заявил он, хмуря брови. — Возможно, у нас какие-то прорехи в безопасности, раз мы проглядели вирус. Рапорт военному министру и отчет правительству о вспышке заболевания я уже направил, они обязаны прислать научную группу для эпидемического расследования, таков протокол. Группа уже в пути. Не благодарите.

***

На следующий день на станцию прибыл полковник Эвир Деррикот из Медицинского департамента военного министерства с группой вирусологов. Этот момент Кренник не застал, мотаясь по смежным производствам и ругаясь с поставщиками, так что с группой общался Таркин. Однако спустя неделю поздним вечером на Корусанте директора настиг срочный вызов в Медицинский департамент — от вернувшегося в столицу Деррикота, без объяснения причин. На сообщении красовался гриф «совершенно секретно» — и это уже настораживало.

Кабинет полковника напоминал скорее оранжерею, чем офис. Широкий низкий подоконник панорамного окна был уставлен горшками с альдераанскими фиалками всех мыслимых оттенков, а по всему кабинету на полочках и подставках и просто в кадках на полу расположилось множество других растений. Из знакомого Кренник отметил татуинский крайт-кактус, лимонник с Рендили и скарифскую ареку в здоровенном ведре. На длинном столе рядом с голопроектором красовалась довольно крупная микосия, усыпанная розовыми бутонами. На противоположном конце стола возвышалось молодое деревце ч’ала. Когда-то у Кренника в столичной квартире было такое же, но сдохло без поливки.

Хозяин кабинета — упитанный лысеющий человек с хитрым прищуром карих глаз — хлопотал вокруг своего цветника. Воротничок его кителя был неформально расстегнут, а рукава закатаны. Поговаривали, что полковник не без странностей — впрочем, у кого их нет? Популяция пресловутых церебральных диктиоптеров велика и разнообразна.

— Добрый вечер, полковник, — Кренник заставил себя поздороваться вежливо, хотя внутренне кипел от возмущения: вызов Деррикота лишил его давно запланированного похода в один уютненький бар. — Чем обязан столь неотложному приглашению?

— Мы проанализировали биоматериал погибших на вашем объекте джеонозийцев, чтобы понять, насколько вирус может быть опасен для других рас, — Деррикот поставил леечку, из которой поливал микосию, оторвал засохший листок с неизвестного Креннику бледно-зеленого разлапистого растения, протер руки санитайзером из распылителя и включил планшет, предварительно протерев и его. По кабинету разнесся запах изопропилового спирта, приправленный банановым ароматизатором. — Должен сказать, у меня плохие новости.

Несмотря на плохие новости, лицо полковника почему-то выражало глубокое удовлетворение.

— То есть?

Деррикот потыкал толстым пальцем в планшет:

— Любуйтесь. Наша новая проблема.

Он продемонстировал директору кадр с несколькими фиолетовыми шипастыми шариками, похожими на морских ежей, — окрашенный контрастным пигментом вирус, многократно увеличенный микроскопом.

— Вот эта красота из семейства Nidаviridae, — продолжал полковник, — передается как воздушно-капельным, так и контактным путем, причем вирус исключительно устойчив во внешней среде и длительное время сохраняется на твердых поверхностях. Скорость распространения данного штамма в несколько раз выше, чем у обычного корусантского сезонного гриппа. Летальность для джеонозийцев составляет… составила девяносто восемь процентов, практически полная депопуляция. Перейду к главному: за время ликвидации последствий эпидемии на вашем объекте вирус стремительно мутировал — в связи с полным вымиранием природных носителей — и теперь представляет опасность для тех, с кем жертвы при жизни контактировали. То есть — для человеческой расы.

Он сделал паузу, перелистнув файл в планшете. На следующей фотографии, окрашенной зеленым пигментом, «шипов» у вируса существенно прибавилось. Кренник мрачно молчал, ожидая продолжения.

— Моя группа уже выявила на объекте минимум трех инфицированных нидавирусом из числа рабочего персонала — тех, что занимались утилизацией трупов.

— И?..

— Пока признаков болезни у них не отмечено, но я приказал изолировать их в инфекционном боксе под круглосуточным наблюдением специалистов. А вот у вашего адъютанта наблюдается странный букет симптомов: повышенная температура, сухой кашель, затрудненное дыхание и какой-то атипичный дерматит в виде геморрагической сыпи. Сканирование показало пневмонию, а анализ крови — присутствие нашего вируса. Сейчас лейтенант Оянта помещен в герметичную капсулу, подключена искусственная вентиляция легких, состояние критическое.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Кренник. — Я так понимаю, это еще не все дерьмовые новости?

— К сожалению, да, — Деррикот кивнул. — На записях с камер наблюдения в ангаре с трупами джеонозийцев зафиксированы вы. Без респиратора. Так что с завтрашнего дня вы на карантине в вашей служебной квартире, господин директор.

— Э-э-э…

Кренник озадаченно взялся за подбородок:

— И надолго?

— Пока на три недели, а там посмотрим. Кстати, не трогайте лицо, вряд ли вы с тех пор дезинфицировали перчатки.

— Вы, часом, не охренели?! — возмутился Кренник, поспешно убрав руку от лица. — Три недели изоляции! У меня ситхова прорва дел!

— Поработаете удаленно, — вирусолог был непреклонен. — Вам лично обшивку не монтировать, а руководить можно и в рабочем чате. Если это вас немного утешит, губернатору Таркину, пробывшему в зоне заражения дольше вас, также предписана… самоизоляция. Да, пожалуй, эта формулировка будет точнее: карантин подразумевает не квартиру, а обсерватор либо инфекционный госпиталь. Кстати, с кем вы общались с начала вспышки, если не считать сотрудников проекта?

— С госпожой Эрсо, — неохотно признался Кренник. — И с ситховой тучей деловых партнеров.

— Что ж, госпоже Эрсо тоже придется несколько недель побыть дома, — констатировал полковник. — Будет лучше, если вы сообщите ей это сами — и прямо сейчас. Список деловых партнеров пришлете сегодня же мне на почту, мы немедленно разошлем им официальные предписания о самоизоляции.

— Галактике звездец, — ужаснулся Кренник, живо представив количество посаженных фактически под домашний арест руководителей фабрик, военных баз и проектных бюро и масштабы их ближайших непосредственных контактов. Полная остановка грозила не только строительству Звезды Смерти, но и трети высокотехнологичных производств Среднего кольца. Как минимум.

— Полностью с вами согласен, — Деррикот вздохнул. — Звездец, причем не первый и, боюсь, не последний, однако, полагаю, Галактика как-нибудь переживет и это, пусть и не без потерь. А теперь свяжитесь с госпожой Эрсо.

— Почему я? — глупо спросил Кренник, набирая номер Лиры.

Деррикот равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Вам она поверит.

Вернувшись домой, Кренник уныло воззрился на себя в зеркало, висящее в прихожей. Зеркало отразило всклокоченную шевелюру и страдальческие ярко-голубые глаза поверх медицинской маски, выданной в офисе Деррикота. Директор невесело хмыкнул: ну да, то самое невинно-проникновенное выражение лица — «А меня-то за что?» — при виде которого мало какая девушка устоит. Увы, никакие девушки, кроме виртуальных, ему почти месяц не светят. Так же как и приемы, деловые встречи и даже просто прогулки. Так в четырех стенах и спятить можно.

Искушение все же заглянуть в бар — ведь завтра еще не наступило — Кренник стоически преодолел: со слов Деррикота, опасность выглядела нешуточной, хотя тест на заразу ему почему-то не сделали. Ладно, медицине виднее.

Еще по дороге директор отправил сообщения о некстати случившейся жопе Таркину, Птерро и Матизу, после чего твердо решил отложить все рабочие вопросы до завтра. Сначала требовалось наладить быт. В корусантской квартире он ночевал редко — и это бросалось в глаза прямо с порога. Провести три недели взаперти хотелось все же в относительном комфорте.

Переодевшись в извлеченный из тумбочки жеваный спортивный костюм и активировав дроида-пылесоса — при этом вредная жестянка что-то прочирикала на бинарном языке крайне недовольным тоном, — Кренник направился на кухню, уже предчувствуя неладное.

На кухне поджидали полная с горкой пепельница и строй разнокалиберных бутылок вдоль стены — к сожалению, пустых. Кухонный рефрижератор также был пуст, если не считать одинокой банки лума. Подавив искушение оприходовать ее немедленно, Кренник со вздохом взялся за планшет и принялся собирать продуктовый заказ для службы доставки. Помимо собственно еды в заказ были сразу включены ящик вина и ящик бренди — Кренник решил не мелочиться, утешая себя мыслью, что это не запой, а дезинфекция организма изнутри. В ожидании заказа он вытряхнул пепельницу и побросал в мусороприемник стеклотару, после чего, наконец, откупорил лум, устроился в свежевычищенном кресле и попытался отвлечься от мыслей о вирусе. Получалось плохо, да еще пылесос сварливо жужжал, тыкаясь по углам с несвойственным дроидам остервенением. Эта механическая возня действовала на нервы не меньше, чем занудство Таркина, — а лум как-то слишком быстро закончился.

Заказ доставили через четверть часа. Кренник машинально отметил: хорошо, что в доставке работают дроиды, им вирус не грозит, разве что компьютерный. Он откупорил бренди, налил стакан, выпил, ополовинил коробочку пряной иваруджарской лапши, подумал и повторил заказ в части спиртного — предварительно дыхнув на экран планшета и тщательно протерев рукавом. Деррикот сказал, что надо дезинфицировать гаджеты тонким слоем спирта — о’кей, значит, тонким слоем. Через неделю день рождения, отмечать его директор привык, кхм, масштабно, уходя в загул опять-таки на неделю, не меньше. Теперь из-за этого криффова вируса, ранкор его задави, придется чокаться с планшетом.

Мысль о том, что за неделю он сам может заболеть, причем тяжело, в голову директору почему-то не пришла.

Кренник налил еще бренди, приглушил освещение — дроид, наконец, закончил с уборкой и, хвала звездам, заткнулся — и решил для разнообразия подумать о личных делах, одновременно составляя список контактов для Деррикота.

Лира, по счастью, поверила ему сразу, а вот что делать с Джин, которая на днях вернется из интерната на весенние каникулы, это вопрос. Шиложопого ребенка дома так просто не запрешь, в любом случае будет скандал хуже, чем из-за Галена. Кстати, о Галене. Сам он на Иду с начала жучиного мора не был, но грузовозы со станции летают туда регулярно… Ситх подери!

— Капитан, — мрачно потребовал он, когда над голопроектором высветилось лицо Толван, — с сегодняшнего дня и до моего личного распоряжения база на инфекционном карантине. Протоколы вам известны. Выполняйте.

Отключив связь, Кренник с облегчением перевел дух. Главное он сделал, остальное — завтра.

***

— Какие новости, полковник?

Тон вопроса был отнюдь не светским, а абсолютно деловым и даже суховатым. Немного странно для молодой красивой девушки в элегантном белом мундире — но не в том случае, если эту девушку зовут Исанн Айсард. Прозвище «Снежная Королева» она получила не просто так.

Сразу после окончания Императорского лицея дочь главы КОМПОНОП была принята на должность агента в Имперскую службу безопасности, где уже в двадцать два года возглавила отдел внутренних операций, а именно контрразведку. Исанн была исключительно умна и столь же безжалостна, многие, кому не посчастливилось стать ее врагами, испытали это на себе.

Деррикот откашлялся. По счастью, до сих пор Снежная Королева была довольна его работой.

— Все идет примерно так, как я и предполагал, — начал он. — Вирус исключительно заразен и вызывает признаки болезни примерно у шестидесяти процентов контактных лиц. Сорок процентов наблюдаемых являются бессимптомными носителями вируса. Чуть менее пятнадцати процентов болеют тяжело, но делать выводы о летальности рано — все пока живы.

В левом, алом, глазу Снежной Королевы зажегся хищный огонек:

— Пока.

— Ждать первых смертей осталось недолго. Несколько тяжелых уже в реанимации, в том числе адъютант Кренника. Вот он, вероятнее всего, не выживет — поражение легких свыше семидесяти процентов.

— Полагаете, Кренника это испугает? — усмехнулась Айсард.

— Практически уверен, — Деррикот кивнул. — Я видел в его досье результаты психологического тестирования: наш буйный малый постоянно лезет на рожон — и одновременно панически боится тяжелой болезни. Одна из разновидностей страха потери контроля над ситуацией. В разведку не годится, а вот прораб на стройке вышел неплохой. Жаль будет, если он подцепит вирус.

Снежная Королева нахмурилась:

— Надеюсь, вы позаботились о том, чтобы этого не случилось?

— Разумеется! — Деррикот протестующе поднял ладони. — Я уже отправил по домам его и Таркина и намерен так же поступить с их ближайшими контактами. Империя не может разбрасываться ценными кадрами.

— Безусловно, — Айсард улыбнулась уголками губ. — Разумеется, вы были убедительны?

— Насколько возможно. В том же досье сказано, что Кренник любит до всего докапываться лично, — нерешительно посопев, пояснил Деррикот. — Даже до того, в чем, казалось бы, не разбирается. Происходящее непосредственно касается подчиненного ему объекта. Следовательно…

— Это несколько осложняет дело, — задумчиво произнесла девушка, накручивая на палец белую прядь волос; цвет лака, которым был покрыт острый ноготок, идеально сочетался с цветом мундира. И с возможным оттенком молнии, которая грозила попасть прямо в Деррикота, — однако ожидаемой грозы не последовало.

— Впрочем, не думаю, что у Кренника появится время и желание как-то влезать в ваши дела, — усмехнулась Айсард, — особенно если вирус распространится за пределы стройки. А он ведь распространится?

Пристальный взгляд правого, голубого, глаза Айсард заставил Деррикота поежиться. Вопрос был не из простых — однако ответ полковник знал лучше кого бы то ни было.

— Несомненно, — уверенно ответил он. — Таковы законы эпидемиологии. Мы наверняка не отследили все контакты и всех зараженных, кто-то обязательно разнесет или уже разнес вирус за границы системы Джеонозиса. Учитывая его заразность…

— Вы уже говорили об этом, — оборвала Айсард. — Значит, нам следует готовиться к полномасштабной эпидемии?

— Да. Полагаю, она потребует значительных ресурсов.

— Что ж…

Снежная Королева со странной улыбкой сложила руки на груди:

— В любом случае мы будем готовы.

***

К концу первой недели сидения взаперти Кренник был уже близок к тому, чтобы лезть на стену от бездействия. Раздача указаний по Голосети много времени не занимала, а проследить за каждой мелочью возможности не было. Вынужденное заточение несколько скрашивали беседы с Таркином по голосвязи. Губернатора тоже не радовало происходящее — тем более что самоизолироваться ему пришлось на Сторожевой базе, где его настигло предписание. В отличие от Корусанта, с комфортом там было плохо.

В очередной раз включив канал связи, Таркин неодобрительно оглядел голокартинку. Директор был одет по форме, как и положено на службе, пусть и удаленной. Однако на этот раз, не считая привычно мятого плаща, Кренник не сидел за столом, а прилег на кровать прямо в сапогах — полное безобразие, особенно с учетом эпидемической ситуации. Губернатор сомневался, что у директора дошли руки продезинфицировать обувь после посещения ангара смертников, — а вирус, по утверждениям Деррикота, мог сохраняться живехоньким на твердых поверхностях до нескольких недель, а возможно, и больше. Это противоречило всем азам эпидемиологии, которые Таркин в свое время изучал в Академии Судебного департамента, — но кто знает, как поведет себя новый вирус-мутант?

Кренник, заметив включившийся проектор, поднял взгляд — угрюмый и обиженный, как у ребенка, которого в наказание не отпустили гулять.

— Доброе утро, — произнес он. — Хотя в последнее время утро добрым не бывает.

— Это как посмотреть. Скажите, директор, — с сарказмом заметил Таркин, — зачем вам дома полное обмундирование, тем более на диване? Ваш плащ, при всех его уникальных свойствах, к сожалению, не обладает противовирусной защитой. Вы бы его хоть погладили, все какая-то профилактика. Зря я, что ли, вам утюг подарил?

Директор за время самоизоляции уже почти дозрел до того, чтобы пришибить кого-нибудь упомянутым утюгом, но, к сожалению, в квартире, кроме него, никого не было.

— А смысл? — хмуро поинтересовался он. — Все равно не выхожу никуда. И так сойдет.

Он наклонился, достал из-под дивана прикрытую свисающей полой плаща бутылку и сделал щедрый глоток прямо из горлышка.

— Кренник, я вас не узнаю, — поразился губернатор. — Вы же любите все красивое? Мятый китель красивым не назовешь даже с натяжкой. Может, вам стоит пропить курс антидепрессантов?

— Работа — лучший антидепрессант! — огрызнулся Кренник. — Достаточно меня отсюда выпустить!

— Вам как раз будет полезно посидеть пару недель дома и успокоиться, — возразил Таркин. — Тренажер купите, если совсем уж невмоготу. Я, к примеру, регулярно занимаюсь.

— Дома я не успокоюсь, а озверею окончательно, — буркнул директор. — Особенно почитав доклады с объекта. Там же все застопорилось, одними дроидами не обойтись — кто будет ставить им задачи? Да у нас и дроидов не сказать чтобы достаточно. А я из-за этого криффова вируса сижу тут — соответственно, результат немного предсказуем! Удивляюсь вашему спокойствию в этой ситуации.

— На самоизоляции все же легче, чем в тюрьме сепаратистов, — задумчиво произнес Таркин, глядя куда-то в сторону. Эта фраза заставила Кренника устыдиться своей почти истерики.

— Простите, губернатор.

— Пустое, — отмахнулся Таркин. — Просто научитесь, наконец, не лезть в реактор лично и собственноручно, а делегировать полномочия, и все наладится. В том числе настроение.

— Вот не надо меня учить, как мне руководить моим проектом!

Таркин поморщился:

— Нашим проектом, Кренник, подчеркиваю — нашим. Напомню, что это вы настаивали на том, чтобы использовать жуков до последнего. У вас к ним, я бы сказал, что-то личное. Неудивительно, если этот… жучиный грипп вас в итоге не минует.

— Так на гуманоидов денег же не хватает уже который год! — запальчиво возразил Кренник, проигнорировав колкости губернатора. — Вы, кстати, успели согласовать с Амеддой нашу докладную записку насчет вуки?

Таркин развел руками:

— Увы, нет. Хотя успел с ним встретиться. Как вы понимаете, теперь на карантине весь Правящий совет во главе с визирем, и даже если послать Амедде докладную записку по Голосети, до ее рассмотрения дело еще долго не дойдет. Кстати, часть аппарата правительства — ваши соседи, и тоже сидят по домам.

— Значит, опять завалим график, — констатировал директор. — Кстати, подождите-ка. Амедда тоже?.. Но как?! Ведь это совершенно иная раса, как вирус может быть опасен для земноводных? Он же на людях мутировал!

— А ситх его знает, — Таркин пожал плечами. — Лучше перестраховаться.

***

Хмурясь и машинально выцарапывая острым ноготком узоры на транспаристиловом покрытии стола, Исанн Айсард читала отчет куратора ИСБ о состоянии безопасности на кораблях Шестого флота — к сожалению, проблемы с соблюдением режима секретности все еще имели место, — когда на панели коммуникатора вспыхнул огонек входящего вызова. Высший приоритет. Такой пометки в настройках связи Снежной Королевы удостаивались немногие из офицеров ИСБ — в том числе этот.

Айсард давно ждала от него весточки и с нетерпением нажала на кнопку «прием». Сигнал пошел, однако изображение собеседника не загрузилось, на пульте прерывисто мигал индикатор голосовой связи. В центральных мирах такого безобразия давно не было — с тех пор как Амедда поставил на место ГолоНетнадзор с его дурацкими блокировками.

Снежная Королева нахмурилась:

— Галлиус? У вас все в порядке?

— Приветствую, — знакомый мужской голос, уверенный и твердый, без труда пробил помехи. — Я на Борлейас, здесь Голосеть нестабильна еще с войны. Зато альдераанцы на удивление сговорчивы и готовы перепрофилировать тридцать процентов производства под наши цели.

— Это радует.

— Им это не менее выгодно, чем нам. Как дела у вас?

Айсард довольно улыбнулась:

— Деррикот успешно запугал руководство «Передовых оружейных исследований», да и Правящий совет заодно. Все, как паиньки, сидят по домам, пока его группа на объекте выявляет зараженных. Результат впечатляет, но мне кажется, что этого недостаточно.

— Согласен, — в голосе собеседника послышалась легкая усмешка. — Полковник — натура увлекающаяся, как всякий художник, при этом он зачастую забывает о цели. Конструктор, в который он сейчас играет, можно собирать бесконечно. Попросите его поторопиться и сосредоточиться на главном.

Связь оборвалась.

Снежная Королева задумчиво прошлась туда-сюда по кабинету, сложив руки на груди. Лучи заката, льющиеся из панорамного окна от пола до потолка, окрашивали ее белый китель в алые тона. Высокое зеркало на противоположной от окна стене кабинета позволяло обладательнице кителя оценить зрелище во всей красе.

Исанн Айсард тряхнула волосами и усмехнулась. Кровь и пламя, эти цвета она всегда любила. Прекрасно. Что ж, пора напомнить Деррикоту его задачу. Время не ждет.

***

Девушка-лаборант, допивавшая утренний каф, при виде начальства поспешно вскочила, едва не опрокинув кружку, и вытянулась в струнку.

— Вольно.

Полковник Эвир Деррикот буквально лучился довольством:

— Лейтенант, ваш рапорт одобрен. Желаю счастливого медового месяца.

— Огромное спасибо, сэр!

Лейтенант медицинской службы Шинджи Лок расцвела. Месячный отпуск по случаю свадьбы — такое разрешали нечасто. Должно быть, Деррикот походатайствовал — полковник ценил своих старательных подчиненных и всегда рад был помочь им в каких-нибудь личных вопросах.

— С завтрашнего дня вы свободны, — продолжал Деррикот. — Насколько я помню, вам осталось закончить детальное описание генома вируса NiD-аурек239, выделенного на Джеонозисе. Если вы справитесь раньше, перешлите мне файл и можете идти, не дожидаясь конца рабочего дня.

— Еще раз спасибо, сэр! — Это выглядело уже каким-то аттракционом неслыханной щедрости со стороны Деррикота, но отказываться было глупо.

— Успехов, лейтенант.

Дверь за полковником закрылась. Пора было приступать к работе, приняв все меры предосторожности. Конечно, этот нидавирус не заражает людей, но стандартную процедуру никто не отменял. Так, а где же распылитель с санитайзером? Странно, она всегда ставила его рядом со стеллажами пробирок, у стены, вчерашним вечером, вроде бы, тоже… Сейчас флакон стоял на краю стола рядом с микроскопом.

Немного удивившись, чем вызвана такая неаккуратность, и списав это на рассеянность накануне свадьбы, Шинджи привычно обрызгала санитайзером стол и приборы. Запахло бананом: полковник не жалел кредитов и закупал для своей лаборатории более дорогую ароматизированную версию дезинфектора, ворча, что атмосфера кабака на работе его не устраивает. Пожалуй, в этом он был прав.

Убрав роскошные рыжие волосы под шапочку и надев перчатки, респиратор и защитные очки, Шинджи села за микроскоп. Нынешний штамм NiD-аурек239 немного отличался от ранее известных, поэтому требовал отдельного исследования на предмет контагиозности и склонности к мутации, но этим собирался заняться сам Деррикот. Ее задача — просто описание.

Через три часа Шинджи отправила начальству законченный отчет, сняла и утилизировала средства защиты и, включив бактерицидную лампу, подхватила сумочку и покинула кабинет. Счастливо улыбаясь, она прошествовала мимо поста охраны и вышла на воздух. Солнце над столицей Империи светило по-весеннему. Жизнь была прекрасна.

***

В отсутствие директора и губернатора группа Деррикота развила на объекте бурную деятельность по тестированию, дезинфекции и прочим санитарным мероприятиям, для чего был даже специально создан оперативный штаб. В первую же неделю выявили около ста человек, зараженных новым вирусом, причем у большей части наблюдался лишь легкий кашель. Под обсерватор спешно переоборудовали один из строительных модулей, тестирование продолжилось.

Те, кому посчастливилось не контактировать с заразой и, соответственно, прямо сразу не попасть на карантин, перемещались по объекту в ремонтных скафандрах, за неимением противовирусных. Последние, правда, Деррикот обещал оперативно доставить, но пока не успел. Заказанные еще Кренником две тонны санитайзера разошлись мигом, ожидали следующую партию — уже на десять тонн. Дистанционно подписывающий заявки Кренник мрачно шутил, что у них лимит зарплаты на строительстве меньше, чем объемы средств для борьбы с эпидемией, и если так пойдет и дальше, то весь бюджет стройки века уйдет на санитарию. На это Деррикот бодро заверял, что они могут рассчитывать на правительственные субсидии — ситуация-то чрезвычайная, а массовый мор теперь уже людей не нужен никому. Впрочем, Кренник привык не ждать милостей от правительства, поэтому после очередного разорительного сеанса госзакупок связался с Галеном и настойчиво попросил вспомнить и воспроизвести созданный им в юности для отца самогонный аппарат. Изначальный проект оперативно переделали под гипертопливо — все равно полеты ограничили из-за угрозы распространения вируса, — и теперь строительство снабжалось дезинфектором собственного изготовления. Пить это, к сожалению, было нельзя.

Проще всех в новых условиях оказалось охране, и без того экипированной перчатками и встроенными в шлем фильтрами: помыл доспехи санитайзером — и порядок. Вот только после дезинфекции спиртом от бойцов воняло так, как будто они только что вернулись из бара, где искали блудного директора, и там, снимая стресс, набухались сами. Санитайзер из гипертоплива вышел дешевым в сравнении с покупным и исключительно ядреным. Впрочем, запах перегара персонал стройки не шокировал и стал скорее поводом быстрее научиться носить респираторы. Куда сложнее было приучить простых работяг к постоянному мытью рук. А еще сложнее — привыкнуть к мысли, что вся эта дичь теперь всерьез и надолго.

***

Очередной сеанс связи еще раз напомнил Таркину, что с директором не соскучишься.

Кренник, стоя у индукционной плиты в одних трусах, яростно матерясь, собирал в кастрюльку убежавшие макароны — прямо руками. Рядом на столешнице среди пустых бутылок лежал его бластер.

— Директор, что вы делаете?! — Ошарашенный Таркин даже забыл поинтересоваться местонахождением знаменитого плаща, как и остального обмундирования подчиненного.

— Ситуация под контролем, губернатор, — выдохнул Кренник. — Блядь. Сейчас соберу эту срань обратно, залью каким-нибудь соусом и съем — фирменное блюдо родных ебеней. Давно уже не готовил сам, ну и вот, немного не уследил.

Как Таркин ни вглядывался, на лице директора не просматривалось ни тени смущения по поводу неуставного внешнего вида.

— Понятно. А бластер зачем?

— Стрелял по бутылкам. Много накопилось в связи с самоизоляцией.

— Соседи не возражают?

— Не-а, — Кренник ухмыльнулся. — Только крепче самоизолируются. Настолько крепко, что даже в полицию не звонят — особенно после того, как я три дня назад вышел на балкон пострелять по нетопыркам. Как ваше здоровье?

— Спасибо, не дождетесь, — сварливо отозвался Таркин. — Меня беспокоит, что, по последней информации Деррикота, на станции оказалась заражена куча народа — и до карантина они вполне могли успеть разнести вирус по Галактике. Представляете, что в этом случае начнется?

— М-да, об этом я как-то не подумал, — признал Кренник, кидая в кастрюльку последние беглые макароны. — Но тут все равно уже ничего не поделаешь. Разве что выдать Деррикоту полный список персонала проекта, и пусть проверят всех. Кстати, Деррикот продлил мне эту гребаную самоизоляцию еще на две недели, зараза. Вам тоже?

— Мне тоже. Вот и займитесь списком, — сухо посоветовал Таркин. — Всяко полезнее стрельбы по бутылкам. Свяжитесь с майором Вардом, у него должен быть готовый файл.

— Ха-ха, — язвительно отозвался Кренник. — Вы в курсе, когда этот файл последний раз обновлялся? Хорошо, если в прошлом квартале, как и все в этой долбаной армии! Ничего, я Варда взгрею, чтобы не скучал в самоизоляции…

Директор несколько преувеличивал: майор Вард как раз возглавлял пресловутый антивирусный оперативный штаб — разумеется, дистанционно, — так что скучать кадровику было некогда.

— Взгрейте, — одобрил Таркин, — пусть поторопится. Не нравится мне все это.

***

— Кажется, я простыла, — озабоченно произнесла Шинджи спустя час после ужина. — Все тело ломит, и в горле першит. Наверное, перекупалась.

— Ну-ка, давай померяем температуру, — предложил Райс Миро, новоиспеченный супруг Шинджи. На Канзи они прилетели три дня назад, сразу же после свадьбы. — Водичка и вправду еще не прогрелась.

Термометр с ходу показал аж тридцать семь и восемь.

— М-да, многовато, — протянула Шинджи. — Пожалуй, я выпью «Найкл» и лягу спать. Надеюсь, к утру все пройдет.

«Найкл», новейшее средство от корпорации «Залтин», если верить рекламе, убивало любую простуду за шесть часов. В состав чудо-снадобья входил рилл, что добавляло лекарству популярности у столичной молодежи.

Нацедив мерный стаканчик модной зеленой микстуры, Шинджи выпила его залпом и нырнула под одеяло.

— Согрей меня, хорошо? Знобит.

К утру жар спал, но при попытке встать с постели у Шинджи закружилась голова, и она была вынуждена лечь обратно, чувствуя во всем теле дикую слабость.

— Лучше я пока полежу, — решила она. — Наверное, это климат так действует.

— Может, вызвать медпомощь? — предложил Райс.

— Не надо, — Шинджи помотала головой, — все не настолько плохо. Я даже готова позавтракать.

Увы, доставленный дроидом завтрак остался почти нетронутым.

— Странно, — удивленно произнесла Шинджи, уныло ковыряя вилкой омлет, — я совсем не чувствую вкуса.

— Хм, я тоже, — признал Райс. — Словно армейский паек жуешь. Интересно, с десертом так же?

С десертом оказалось так же. И с кафом тоже.

— Ерунда какая-то, — недоуменно пробормотал Райс, отодвигая чашку. — Прямо как в методичках диетологов: еда — не наслаждение, а прием питательных веществ. Думаю, это случайность. Возможно, просто специй мало положили.

Райс работал айтишником и любил объяснять все рациональными причинами.

Шинджи с сомнением покрутила головой:

— Специй — в каф? И в клубничный тарт? Кстати, ты чувствуешь запах кафа?

— Нет, — озадаченно протянул Райс, принюхавшись. — Не чувствую. Хм, непонятно. Что ж, посмотрим, что будет в обед. Отдыхай.

К обеду у Шинджи вновь поднялась температура, к ней прибавился сухой кашель. Обеспокоенный Райс скормил ей еще стаканчик «Найкла», но это помогло ненадолго — а у него самого пропал аппетит. Сначала Райс списал это на переживания — но часом позже кашель и озноб начался и у него. Похоже, они подцепили какую-то простуду, теперь минимум неделя медового месяца туке под хвост. Досадно.

Райс тоже выпил микстуру, прилег и попытался заснуть — но сон не шел: в горле и груди словно царапался выводок нексу. Срочно заказанное в онлайн-аптеке средство от кашля не помогло — напротив, только усугубило. Да что ж это за дрянь такая?!

— Я задыхаюсь, — внезапно прохрипела Шинджи, резко сев на постели и схватившись за горло. В теории она знала, как страдают пациенты с удушьем, даже видела на госпитальной практике, но ей самой такое переживать не приходилось, и сейчас ей было страшно, как никогда. Казалось, она вот-вот умрет. Способы облегчить состояние, изученные в медакадемии, при первом же приступе паники разом вылетели из головы.

— Держись. Я вызову службу спасения, — надсадно кашляя, заверил Райс, нашаривая на тумбочке комлинк.

Медспидер «скорой помощи» примчался стремительно.

— Сатурация девяносто, признаки обширной пневмонии. Состояние критическое, показана немедленная госпитализация, — проскрипел дроид-фельдшер после быстрого осмотра обоих. — Подозрение на вирусную инфекцию, воспользуйтесь средствами защиты.

— Я не могу дышать, — с трудом выговорила Шинджи, слабеющей рукой отводя манипулятор дроида-санитара с зажатой в нем одноразовой маской. В ее глазах плескался ужас.

— Опасность возрастает. Кислород, — распорядился фельдшер, оборачиваясь к своей механической «бригаде».

На лица Шинджи и Райса шлепнулись прозрачные маски со шлангами. Дроид отвернул вентили, и кислород с шипением хлынул из баллона.

— Гравиносилки, — скомандовал фельдшер, печально присвистнув на бинарном языке. — Передвижение по городу с сигналом высшего приоритета. Передаю информацию в госпиталь.

— Какой-то странный вирус, сэр, — озабоченно доложил дежурный врач инфекционного отделения госпиталя Канзи-Сити. — Не соответствует ни одному из сравнительных образцов нашей лаборатории. Геном похож на нидавирус джеонозийцев, но это не он. Более детальное исследование наше оборудование не потянет.

— Однозначно не он, — согласился главный врач госпиталя, — вирусы инсектоидов людям не опасны. Пошлите запрос на Корусант в центральную лабораторию. Побольше голофото в хорошем разрешении, и размножьте штамм — возможно, его придется отправить туда на исследование. Что наши пациенты?

— На кислороде, состояние тяжелое, сатурация восемьдесят пять. Жар не спадает, капаем атровирин и винцетам, пока результата нет.

— То есть даже хуже, чем на момент госпитализации?

— Увы, — дежурный врач сокрушенно развел руками. — На томографе — эффект «матового стекла». При десятикратном увеличении видно множество микротромбов в тканях легких.

— Скверно, — главврач недовольно поцокал языком. — Типичная атипичная пневмония, будь она неладна… А самое плохое — если это действительно какой-то нидавирус, он передается воздушно-капельным, причем со скоростью гриппа, ситх бы его побрал. Как бы не пришлось весь отель закрыть на карантин. Я дам распоряжение санитарам проверить контакты первого уровня. И, разумеется, — полная дезинфекция отеля.

В Минздраве над микроголограммами вируса недоуменно развели руками: видим такое в первый раз. По счастью, кто-то додумался связаться с военным ведомством. Ответ пришел незамедлительно — и, увы, не обнадеживал.

— Похоже на вирус-мутант, недавно обнаруженный нами на одном из военных объектов, где использовались рабочие-джеонозийцы, — сообщил Деррикот министру здравоохранения. — Мы незамедлительно направим на Канзи экспресс-шаттл для получения живых образцов штамма, а пока рекомендую проверить весь персонал и постояльцев отеля. Если мои догадки верны, вирус очень опасен.

Доставленные образцы подтвердили страшное предположение: геном вируса полностью совпадал с тем, который группа Деррикота выявила на Звезде Смерти. Министр здравоохранения, уже осведомленный о карантине на строительстве и, как член правительства, сидящий в самоизоляции, чуть не впал в истерику, несмотря на монкаламарское происхождение. Новый вирус, уже закодированный в реестрах Минздрава как NiD-«беш», отличался исключительно высокой заразностью. С момента обнаружения вируса прошло всего три дня, а только на Канзи заболели шестьдесят пять человек. Контакты первого уровня — их уже насчитывалось несколько сотен — рассадили по домам, взяв тесты, но отследили явно не всех. Еще через два дня первого пациента с NiD-«беш» выявили на Корусанте, причем не в антисанитарном Заводском районе, а в самом что ни на есть фешенебельном Федеральном округе. Это оказался известный организатор концертов и вечеринок, масштабы его контактов страшно было даже представить. К слову, свадьбу Шинджи организовывал тоже он. Врачи схватились за головы — но было уже поздно.

В течение последующих двух недель вирус расползался по Корусанту и по всей Галактике с пугающей скоростью. Зараженные обнаружились практически во всех индустриальных мирах, даже на Эриаду, их количество росло с каждым днем в геометрической прогрессии, и многие болели тяжело. Больницы не справлялись с потоком пациентов, а хуже всего было то, что от них заражались больные с другими хворями — и они уже начали умирать: организм не выдерживал еще и вирус. В СМИ и соцсетях понемногу нарастала паника. Всегалактическая организация здравоохранения выступила с заявлением об эпидемии и с рекомендацией тщательно мыть руки, носить защитные маски и держаться друг от друга на расстоянии полутора стандартных метров — это называлось «социальной дистанцией». Как именно передается вирус, никто толком не понимал, но что он заразен, как грипп, и смертоносен, как бандорианская чума, благодаря СМИ знали все. При известии о том, что NiD-«беш» сохраняется на твердых поверхностях около месяца, многие с перепуга стали носить костюмы химзащиты и протирать санитайзером буквально все: от кнопок лифта до продуктов из супермаркета.

Лекарства от вируса, увы, не существовало, врачи с переменным успехом боролись с симптомами болезни. На волне всеобщей паники кто-то запустил в Голосеть слух о том, что кардоасские мейлураны полны витаминов и антиоксидантов и могут на раз исцелить от любого вируса. В результате за пару дней в гипермаркетах Корусанта смели все запасы мейлуранов, после чего цена на них взлетела до небес — одновременно с падением цен на гипертопливо и курса имперского кредита. В последнем не было вообще никакой логики, однако паника усугубилась.

Тем временем кто-то из медперсонала госпиталя на Канзи слил журналистам данные первых пациентов с NiD-«беш» — так Галактика узнала, что изначально вирус был обнаружен у Шинджи Лок, сотрудницы лаборатории вирусологии военного министерства. Это породило очередной вал панических гипотез, тут же подхваченных повстанцами: вирус создан страшной и ужасной Империей, возможно, зловещим гранд-моффом Таркином лично, чтобы всех убить. Следовало срочно спасать репутацию имперского правительства.

***

Госпожа Ариана Ади, главный редактор медиахолдинга «Империя сегодня», изящным жестом убрала со лба длинную черную прядь, выбившуюся из высокой прически, и ослепительно улыбнулась в камеру:

— Добрый день, дорогие зрители. Начинаем нашу ежедневную программу «О самом главном». Сегодня у нас в гостях один из представителей научного сообщества, из тех, кто находится на переднем крае борьбы с вирусом NiD-«беш», — а именно полковник Эвир Деррикот, директор лаборатории вирусологии Имперского военного министерства. Добрый день, господин полковник, рада приветствовать вас в нашей студии.

Деррикот, удобно устроившийся в мягком кресле, улыбнулся в ответ — улыбкой доброго дядюшки. Несмотря на рекомендации врачей, он был без маски, как и госпожа ведущая.

— Добрый день, — произнес он, сцепив руки на животе. — Я постараюсь максимально полно ответить на вопросы, волнующие всех граждан Империи.

— Прошу вас, расскажите вкратце, что на сегодняшний день наука знает о происхождении и свойствах NiD-«беш», — предложила Ади.

Деррикот откашлялся — в локоть, как в последнее время советовали инфекционисты. Смысл состоял в том, чтобы капли зараженной слюны не попали с ладони на кнопки, поручни, перила и прочие предметы, где в них могут вляпаться другие люди.

— Исследования показали, — начал он, — что вирус, скорее всего, мутировал из нидавируса джеонозийцев NiD-аурек239 под воздействием неустановленных пока факторов. В геноме вируса обнаружены следы генного кода джеонозийского мозгового червя — возможно, этот контакт каким-то образом запустил мутацию. Однако эта гипотеза до конца не проверена, поскольку носители исходного вируса вымерли практически полностью — тоже в результате эпидемии.

— Значит ли это, что вирус обладает способностью к дальнейшей мутации?

— Не исключено, — согласился Деррикот. — На данный момент мы точно знаем о его высокой заразности, а также достаточно высокой летальности. От пневмонии, вызванной новым вирусом, за две недели уже умерло около сотни человек на Канзи и в два раза больше — в столице Империи. Общее число зараженных измеряется десятками тысяч.

— Это ужасно, — госпожа Ади вздохнула, театрально возведя глаза к потолку. — Насколько я знаю, очень много тяжелых больных, нуждающихся в реанимации?

Полковник развел руками:

— Увы, да, и пока число заболевших только растет, — сокрушенно признал он. — Проблема в том, что бессимптомные носители, а их тоже немало, около сорока процентов из числа выявленных, также могут быть источником заражения. Медики готовы расширить тестирование, но пока на это не хватает мощностей.

Госпожа Ади осторожно поправила прическу:

— Некоторые эксперты высказывали мнение, что вирус мог быть создан искусственно, — к примеру, бывшими сепаратистами, среди которых, как известно, были талантливые микробиологи, — чтобы посеять хаос в Галактике. Что вы об этом думаете, полковник?

Деррикот потер подбородок:

— Признаюсь, несмотря на политические разногласия, я чрезвычайно высокого мнения о покойном Уоте Тамборе как ученом. Однако хочу заметить, что он и его коллеги не преуспели в искусственной мутации вирусов, предпочитая генную инженерию более развитых организмов. Отдельные ячейки анархистов, все еще создающие проблемы имперским войскам, слишком невежественны для такой тонкой работы. Стрельба, взрывы, технологические диверсии — вот их потолок.

— А не могли эти, как вы выразились, диверсанты, — голос госпожи Ади выразил профессиональную озабоченность, — спровоцировать утечку в одной из наших лабораторий, занимающихся вирусами? В ряде СМИ промелькнула информация о том, что «нулевым» пациентом с нидавирусом стала ваша сотрудница.

— Исключено, — Деррикот сделал протестующий жест, словно отметая любые подозрения. — Все лаборатории на Корусанте имеют высочайший уровень защиты, утечка оттуда невозможна. Насколько мне известно, лаборатории «Альдераан биотикс» и тайферрианских концернов также используют наши протоколы безопасности. Нет, этот вариант полностью исключен, клянусь жизнью. Что касается госпожи Лок, у нее не было допуска к работе с образцами, представляющими какую-либо опасность для человека.

— Понятно. Не контактировала ли госпожа Лок с группами, работавшими на Джеонозисе в ходе тамошней эпидемии?

Деррикот покачал головой:

— С моей группой — точно нет, за остальных не поручусь. Пользуясь случаем, я хотел бы пожелать госпоже Лок скорейшего выздоровления.

Госпожа Ади сцепила унизанные кольцами пальцы:

— То есть вы полагаете, что вирус, вызвавший эпидемию среди джеонозийцев, как-то мутировал естественным образом, став опасным для человека?

— Я склоняюсь к этой версии, — кивнул Деррикот. — Вирусы порой проявляют чудеса приспособляемости. Мы будем искать причину. Однако для установления истины потребуются дополнительные исследования, сопряженные с высоким риском для тех, кто станет их проводить. Ради блага Галактики мы все, ученые и медики, готовы к этому. Собственно, с того момента, как штамм NiD-«беш» был обнаружен, исследования уже активно ведутся. Правительству направлено ходатайство о выделении дополнительных ресурсов и средств — надеюсь, оно будет удовлетворено.

— Желаю вам успеха, полковник, ради блага всей Галактики, — госпожа Ади еще раз ослепительно улыбнулась. — Спасибо за интервью. Спасибо за внимание, дорогие зрители. Здоровья вам и вашим близким.

Увы, пожеланию здоровья было суждено сбыться далеко не для всех. Эпидемия продолжала распространяться, и чем шире проводилось тестирование, тем больше обнаруживалось носителей вируса. Кроме того, выяснилось, что NiD-«беш» поражает не только людей, но и другие теплокровные расы — тви’леков, деваронцев, угнотов, даже шиставаненов с их поистине звериным здоровьем. Врачи растерянно заявляли, что с вирусом этого типа так быть не может и не должно — однако факт оставался фактом. По этой причине Амедда, прочитавший, наконец, докладную записку, категорически отклонил предложение Таркина восполнить за счет вуки нехватку рабочей силы на строительстве. По словам визиря, этих упрямых блоховозов было бы проще заковать в наручники, чем заставить носить респираторы и мыть лапы мерзким спиртом, от которого облезает шерсть, — а если они окажутся подвержены заразе, то вымрет еще и Кашиик.

Всего в очаге вспышки, на Канзи, с начала эпидемии умерло около трех тысяч человек. Однако Шинжди и Райсу повезло: они выжили и даже были переведены из реанимации в обычную палату. Врачи с облегчением констатировали, что первые заболевшие скоро первыми же и выздоровеют.

Эта новость, разумеется, тоже попала в СМИ.

***

— Полковник, вы в курсе, что «ГолоНетНьюс» анонсировало интервью с «нулевыми» пациентами в завтрашних вечерних новостях? С теми двумя, с которых началось на Канзи. Прямой эфир. Что скажете?

Голос Айсард был вкрадчив, но скрытую в нем угрозу нельзя было не почувствовать. Кроме Снежной Королевы, в кабинете находился высокий темноволосый офицер в мундире ИСБ с нашивками коммандера и несколькими орденскими планками. Этот молчал, но смотрел неодобрительно.

— Впервые слышу, — растерянно пробормотал Деррикот. Вот почему его выдернули в штаб-квартиру ИСБ с утра пораньше для беседы с глазу на глаз. Прокол. Одна неудачная фраза Шинджи, один провокационный вопрос журналиста — и у них возникнут серьезные проблемы. — Я сейчас же разберусь.

Открыв лист контактов, он подключил планшет к коммуникатору и вызвал инфекционный госпиталь Канзи. Минуту спустя над голопроектором нарисовалась высокая тощая фигура в медицинском комбинезоне.

— Доброе утро. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Какое еще там у вас интервью?! — рявкнул полковник вместо приветствия. — Вы спятили?!

Главный врач инфекционного госпиталя Канзи еще никогда не видел полковника Эвира Деррикота таким разозленным. И упорно не понимал причины.

— А что тут такого? — удивленно переспросил он. — Журналисты будут в костюмах защиты, пациенты идут на поправку. Пятиминутное интервью для вечерних новостей никому не повредит. К тому же оно согласовано на высоком уровне. Исполнительный директор «ГолоНетНьюс» господин Висис связался со мной лично и предъявил разрешение от кабинета министров.

— Ну, если так… — Деррикот задумчиво посопел. — Что ж, вынужден согласиться, это убедительный довод. Однако, боюсь, кабмин все еще слишком легкомысленно относится к угрозе. Я прибуду лично, чтобы проконтролировать все необходимые меры безопасности.

— Спасибо. Будем признательны за любую помощь.

Голограмма погасла.

— Вы полагаете, что опасности нет? — скептическим тоном поинтересовалась Айсард.

— Напротив, — возразил Деррикот. — Именно поэтому я вылетаю немедленно.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, полковник, — подал голос коммандер, — что любая, даже случайная, утечка нежелательной информации может стать для нас критической.

— Я этого не допущу, — отрезал Деррикот.

— Вот и не допустите, — ласково посоветовал коммандер. — Для надежности я отправлюсь с вами.

Деррикот поежился. Коммандер Ракс был человеком влиятельным и, безусловно, опасным: «черной гадюкой» добряка не назовут, — а именно так прозвали коммандера за глаза те, кто с ним сталкивался. Его не боялась разве что Снежная Королева — но та, похоже, вообще не знала, что такое страх.

Именно Галлиус Ракс с начала года курировал лабораторию полковника. И, без преувеличения, знал о его делах все.

***

— Говорит канал «ГолоНетНьюс», вечерний выпуск новостей. Предлагаем вашему вниманию интервью с «нулевыми» пациентами NiD-«беш». Их состояние было тяжелым, пришлось подключить искусственную вентиляцию легких, но самое страшное уже позади. Сейчас госпожа Лок и ее супруг идут на поправку.

Шинджи, лежащая под капельницей, попыталась улыбнуться. Женщину она узнала. Ведущий репортер «ГолоНетНьюс» Каллиопа Драут была, как обычно, великолепна, даже в противовирусной защите.

— Госпожа Лок, вам легче?

— Да, значительно легче. Я благодарна здешним врачам, они совершили чудо. Когда мы с Райсом начали задыхаться, я страшно испугалась.

— Искренне рада за вас, — несомненно, в этот момент на лице Каллиопы появилась ослепительная профессиональная улыбка, но ее скрывал респиратор. — Перед тем, как заболеть, вы общались с представителями инсектоидных рас?

— Не помню. Тесно — точно нет.

— А с людьми? — Каллиопа по-прежнему обращалась исключительно к Шинджи, хотя Райс, лежащий в этой же палате, был в сознании. Впрочем, феминизм госпожи Драут был общеизвестен.

— О, с огромным количеством, — девушка горько усмехнулась, — сначала свадьба, потом поездка на курорт рейсовым шаттлом, потом отель… Эта зараза испортила нам медовый месяц.

— Сочувствую. Ваши возможные контакты, разумеется, будут проверять, — это не было вопросом.

— Разумеется. Стандартный протокол. Список гостей со свадьбы я уже предоставила.

— Ваше мнение об источнике заражения?

— Даже не знаю, — девушка покачала головой. — Врачи говорят — какой-то новый респираторный вирус.

— Респираторный — это значит, что он передается воздушно-капельным путем? — уточнила Каллиопа.

— Да. Ума не приложу, где бы я могла его подцепить, рядом вроде бы никто не кашлял.

— Что ж, будем надеяться, ученые это выяснят. И последний вопрос, — Каллиопа слегка понизила голос. — Госпожа Лок, вы работаете в лаборатории вирусологии. Вспомните, пожалуйста, последние дни перед вашим отпуском. Вы не заметили ничего странного или необычного? Никакого чрезвычайного происшествия?

Шинджи прикрыла глаза, припоминая. Нет, вроде ничего такого, разве что неожиданная щедрость начальства, широким жестом отпустившего ее с работы пораньше. И стоящий не на своем месте флакон с санитайзером.

«Передается воздушно-капельным путем».

Девушка почувствовала, как кровь отливает от щек. Флакон. Перед тем, как надеть респиратор, она щедро побрызгала оборудование и от души вдохнула вкусный аромат банана. Что было во флаконе, кроме ароматизатора?!

— Я… — распахнув от ужаса глаза, начала Шинджи — и осеклась. За спиной оператора «ГолоНетНьюс» в дверях палаты стоял Деррикот в медицинском комбинезоне и респираторе — холодно и пристально глядя ей прямо в глаза.

От неожиданности Шинджи на секунду зажмурилась, — а когда открыла глаза, в дверном проеме уже никого не было. О возможных галлюцинациях в связи с нехваткой кислорода ее предупреждали, но эта выглядела чересчур материально — и, если ее догадка верна, зловеще.

— Ничего не припомню, — ее голос дрогнул. — Обычные дни, работа, какие-то анализы, наверное… К работе с опасными для человека вирусами меня не допускали. Простите, мне трудно разговаривать.

— Понимаю. Позвольте откланяться.

Съемочная группа удалилась, свет в палате сменился с яркого на комфортный приглушенный. Шинджи тупо смотрела на закрывшуюся дверь. Ее била дрожь. Если бы сейчас вошел Деррикот, она бы не выдержала и заорала, несмотря на жжение в груди. Но он, скорее всего, не войдет. Вернее, войдет не он. Человек, хладнокровно заразивший ее смертельно опасным вирусом, не станет оставлять следов.

— Райс, — прошептала она. — Сегодня нас убьют.

От изумления Райс даже попытался приподняться на локте, забыв про капельницу.

— Что ты такое говоришь, солнце?!

— То, что слышал, — голос девушки дрогнул. — Прости, что подвела тебя. Этот вирус… Он точно из нашей лаборатории, теперь я понимаю. И понимаю, как я заразилась. Флакон…

— Какой флакон?

— Распылитель с санитайзером у меня на работе. Он стоял не там, где обычно. Вирус был в нем.

— Ты уверена?

— Да. Деррикот здесь, и это не случайно. Он знает, о чем меня спрашивали, и понимает, что… Ты не представляешь, как Империя хранит опасные секреты. Нас не оставят в живых. Ни меня, ни тебя. Чтобы мы никому не рассказали.

— Но зачем?! Зачем он это сделал?!

— Я не знаю, — в отчаянии прошептала девушка. — И теперь уже не узнаю никогда…

Дверь с тихим шорохом отъехала в сторону.

Шинжди замерла от ужаса, но за дверью стоял не Деррикот и не секретный агент с бластером, а всего лишь дроид-санитар. Прочирикав что-то на бинарном языке, санитар въехал в палату, заменил им обоим резервуары в капельницах и укатился. Дверь закрылась — но Шинджи успела заметить, что в емкостях, которые унес санитар, оставалось не менее трети неизрасходованного раствора. Болезнь вызывала множественные микротромбы в легких, поэтому им капали ультрагеп для разжижения крови. Не самое дешевое средство, чтобы так им разбрасываться. У дроида сбой программы?

Рука Шинджи непроизвольно метнулась к кнопке звонка для вызова дежурного врача, но звонок почему-то не сработал. Шинджи покосилась на панель — и похолодела. Пульт был обесточен.

«Вот и все».

Она обреченно уронила руку, чувствуя, как по телу медленно разливается странное тепло и сонливость. Да, это не ультрагеп. Деррикот все же выбрал для них легкую смерть. Шинджи была ему почти благодарна. Вырвать катетер и встать уже не было сил.

— Шин, меня почему-то клонит в сон, — встревоженно прошептал Райс. — И, кажется, дыхание замедляется…

Замедлялось не только дыхание, но и речь, но этого Райс уже не замечал. Значит, конец близок.

— Райс, — по лицу девушки текли слезы, но голос оставался спокоен. — Я врач, я понимаю, что происходит. Нам заменили лекарство на морфекс, и он начинает действовать. Держи меня за руку, милый. Мы уйдем к звездам вместе.

— У обоих просто остановилось сердце, — озабоченно доложил дежурный врач, обнаруживший трупы при утреннем обходе. — Не понимаю, как такое могло произойти.

— Странная смерть, особенно в молодом возрасте, — главный врач госпиталя сокрушенно покачал головой, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. На дежурного врача он не смотрел. — Придется иметь в виду, что это еще одно из возможных осложнений NiD-«беш». На будущее: всем пациентам с этим вирусом показан кардиомониторинг. Я срочно проинформирую коллег.

***

— Ситуация еще серьезнее, чем мы думали, — озабоченно произнес Деррикот по видеосвязи. Его шаттл находился в гиперпространстве по пути на Корусант. — Заболеваемость и не думает снижаться, к тому же новый вирус дает опасные осложнения на сердце. Я только что получил сообщение из госпиталя на Канзи: оба наших «нулевых» пациента уже пошли на поправку, их отключили от кислорода, но вчера они внезапно скончались от острой сердечной недостаточности. Просто уснули и не проснулись.

Министр здравоохранения, приземистый мон-каламари в старомодных очках, озабоченно взялся плавником за подбородок:

— Пугающие новости. Скажите, полковник, что вы думаете о перспективах этой эпидемии? Когда нам ждать хотя бы пика, не говоря уж о плато? Больницы уже сейчас не справляются!

— Трудно сказать, господин министр, — Деррикот задумчиво потер щеку: захрустела двухдневная щетина. Бриться в тесной и далекой от стерильности кабинке корабельного освежителя ему было противно. — Мои сотрудники и другие исследовательские центры бросили все силы на изучение нидавируса, однако мы по-прежнему слишком мало знаем, а вирус преподносит все новые неприятные сюрпризы. Могу лишь пообещать клинические испытания прототипа вакцины уже к лету.

— Хоть что-то хорошее, — проворчал министр. — А до этого? Медики перепробовали все противовирусные препараты, включая афлохин — последний, видимо, в порыве отчаяния, ведь от него вреда больше, чем пользы. И без толку!

Афлохин, препарат от фелуцианской возвратной лихорадки, только что был запрещен к применению Всегалактической организацией здравоохранения — после того как в госпитале на Кристофсисе один за другим умерли десять человек, которых им пытались лечить. Другие противовирусные смертей не вызывали — правда, и выздоровлений тоже. Комитет Сената по делам общественного здоровья заикнулся было о расследовании в отношении концерна «Залтин», который выпустил широко разрекламированный дезоксидоний, на поверку оказавшийся фуфломицином, но им быстро заткнули рот угрозами и взятками.

Деррикот развел руками:

— Поскольку эпидемия продолжает распространяться, правительству придется принять чрезвычайные меры. Простите, господин министр, но другого выхода я не вижу.

— А я искренне удивляюсь, господин министр, — сухо добавил коммандер Ракс из-за плеча полковника, — что данные меры до сих пор не приняты, хотя ваш долг выйти с подобной инициативой. Похоже, мне стоит заняться этим лично.

***

Крис Риддик, патологоанатом столичного госпиталя Канзи, за три года работы успел навидаться всякого, но с таким столкнулся впервые. Умершие этой ночью пациенты с NiD-«беш», разумеется, подлежали вскрытию, — а дальше началось интересное.

Предосторожности в виде полной противовирусной экипировки не удивляли. А вот подписка о неразглашении, которую с него решительно стребовали главный врач госпиталя и не виденный прежде коммандер ИСБ с красивым, но неприятным лицом, относилась к разряду странного. Исследования по вирусу решили засекретить? Но зачем? Наоборот, чем больше информации получит медицинская общественность, тем скорее найдут способы лечения. В секретности не было никакой логики.

Недоумевая, Крис приступил к работе, и стоило ему начать, как недоумение еще более возросло. На телах обнаружились многочисленные трупные пятна синюшно-красного цвета — вовсе не характерные для умерших от респираторных инфекций, — а также резкий цианоз слизистых. Типичная картина смерти от передозировки наркотиков, в частности, производных морфекса. Однако покойникам уже две недели негде было ширнуться, тем более с передозом.

Предчувствуя неладное, Крис взял пробы крови для проверки на цветную реакцию. Как он и ожидал, раствор реактива при контакте с биоматериалом обоих трупов окрасился в густой красно-фиолетовый цвет. Не оставалось никаких сомнений: это морфекс, и причина остановки сердца у обоих, скорее всего, именно в этом. А это значит, с ужасом подумал он, что пару просто отравили. Судя по концентрации, им досталась не менее чем двойная летальная доза. Но кто и зачем это сделал?

Он припомнил интервью, данное покойной госпожой Лок «ГолоНетНьюс», виденное в вечернем выпуске новостей. Покойная не сказала ничего сенсационного, а вот вопрос журналистки о последних днях на работе был, мягко говоря, подозрительным. Какая связь между вирусом на Канзи и лабораторией Деррикота — ну, кроме того, что Шинджи Лок работала там? Казалось бы, никакая, но журналистка ее почему-то углядела. Кстати, Деррикот вчерашним вечером тоже почтил госпиталь своим присутствием и о чем-то долго беседовал с главным врачом…

Крис поежился. В таких обстоятельствах внезапная двойная смерть пациентов и подписка о неразглашении переставали казаться медицинской рутиной. Определенно, стоит ему заикнуться про морфекс — и он на очереди следующий. Значит, надо молчать.

«Причина смерти: острая кардиомиопатия на фоне двусторонней пневмонии, вызванной вирусом NiD-”беш”».

Поставив подпись на заключении патологоанатомической экспертизы, Крис дрожащей рукой полез в карман за сигаретами. Ему хотелось срочно выпить, но на работе был только медицинский спирт, который уже не лез в горло. Криффовы секреты спецслужб, теперь и он замешан. Что же все-таки такое произошло в лаборатории Деррикота — на минуточку, военного вирусолога, — что это стоило как минимум двух смертей? Копаться в этом опасно, он и не станет — меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, — но стоит потихоньку и без деталей сообщить приятелю и бывшему однокурснику, проходящему аспирантскую практику как раз у Деррикота, чтобы тот был осторожен. Определенно творилось что-то скверное.

***

Вечером под конец пятой недели самоизоляции Кренника внезапно настиг входящий вызов от Деррикота. Кренник мгновенно преисполнился надежды. Должно быть, полковник хочет сказать, что самоизоляция окончена и можно, наконец, работать нормально, а не продавливать диван?

— Добрый вечер, — с улыбкой начал Кренник — и осекся. Полковник был мрачен, словно демон Утробы.

— Директор, как заинтересованное лицо, вы должны представлять масштабы бедствия.

Кренник недовольно поморщился: надежды не оправдались.

— Что еще у нас плохого?

— Вы новости не смотрите? У нас эпидемия, — трагическим тоном провозгласил Деррикот. — Наш вирус как-то умудрился расползтись и теперь свирепствует везде, в том числе в столице. По статистике, смертность от нидавируса составляет около пяти процентов, это выше, чем у любой известной науке инфекции. Выжившие получают многочисленные осложнения и рискуют остаться инвалидами. Существующие лекарства на вирус не действуют, больницы уже сейчас переполнены. Врачи готовятся к худшему.

— Короче, мы вляпались в дерьмо банты, — подытожил Кренник. Новости он смотрел, но как-то не придавал им значения — ситуация с вирусом на Звезде Смерти более-менее стабилизировалась: до пяти зараженных в день, умерло всего двадцать, новых смертей нет. Видимо, рано радовался.

— И что дальше?

Деррикот тяжело вздохнул:

— Боюсь, в сложившейся ситуации придется не только продлить режим самоизоляции для вас, но и ввести его повсеместно для всех — в первую очередь на Корусанте, а затем и в других имперских системах, где выявлен NiD-«беш». По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не пройдем пик эпидемии.

— Что-о?! Вы рехнулись?! — возмутился Кренник, в последний момент проглотив непечатное ругательство. — Я почти полтора месяца отсидел взаперти, а теперь эта ерунда продлевается до бесконечности?!

Деррикот приподнял бровь:

— Вы предпочитаете заразиться и умереть, как умер ваш адъютант?

Кренник мрачно промолчал. Оянта умер неделю назад в реанимации, на аппарате искусственной вентиляции легких, так и не придя в сознание. Его родне сообщил кадровик, хотя бы от этой скорбной миссии Орсона избавили, но на душе до сих пор было скверно.

— Полагаю, что нет, не предпочитаете, — констатировал Деррикот. — В таком случае придется потерпеть несколько месяцев, пока ученые не создадут вакцину.

Кренник с сомнением покачал головой. За время самоизоляции он от вынужденного безделья прочел некоторое количество научно-популярных статей о вирусах и способах борьбы с ними, где было написано, что создание качественной и безопасной вакцины — дело минимум нескольких лет. Однако он решил не спорить, зная по собственному опыту, что аврал способен творить чудеса.

— Ладно, ситх с вами, — сдался он. — Что вы там еще надумали?

— ИСБ по моей рекомендации разработало ряд дополнительных мер безопасности, — сообщил Деррикот, — в частности, введение режима всеобщей самоизоляции, закрытие основных космопортов и тотальное тестирование населения на NiD-«беш». Кабмин и Правящий совет готовы к их немедленному введению, осталось убедить главного санитарного врача Империи.

— Его подпись нужна? — удивился Кренник. Этот вопрос он, признаться, не изучал. — Введение особых мер — прерогатива правительства, не так ли?

— Желательна. Я только что направил ему проект распоряжения, — кивнул Деррикот. — Сейчас профессор Шэн Итана будет на связи.

Полковник переключил что-то у себя на пульте — и в воздухе возникло изображение нового собеседника. Домашний коммуникатор Кренника поддерживал многоканальную голосвязь, что было очень удобно для видеоконференций, пригодилось и сейчас. Кренник поспешно нажал соответствующую кнопку.

Главный санитарный врач Империи профессор Итана чертами лица походил на покойного Оянту, но был ниже ростом и плотнее. Черные волосы, изрядно тронутые сединой, были аккуратно зачесаны. Он не торопясь прочел подготовленный Деррикотом документ и поднял глаза.

— Я не могу подписать такое распоряжение. Это противоречит всем санитарно-эпидемическим нормам, а также имперскому законодательству о чрезвычайном положении, — спокойно произнес он, глядя в глаза полковнику. Тот недовольно поджал губы:

— Тогда его подпишут без вас. На самом высоком уровне. Вы по-прежнему упорствуете? Это глупо и безрассудно!

— Еще раз повторяю, — терпеливо произнес Итана, — для слабослышащих: я не возьму на себя ответственность за это безумие. С этой минуты я слагаю с себя полномочия главного санитарного врача Империи и членство в муниципальном комитете по здравоохранению. Отныне я всего лишь врач Третьего инфекционного госпиталя Федерального округа и заведующий кафедрой вирусологии Медицинской академии. Врачебное сообщество меня поймет.

Повисло тягостное молчание, нарушаемое лишь сердитым сопением Деррикота. Кренник не вмешивался, внимательно вглядываясь в лица. Полковник утверждал, что чрезвычайные меры обоснованны, но отчего-то вместо того, чтобы аргументировать, Деррикот злился, давил и угрожал. Это было странно и неприятно. Итана, напротив, был совершенно спокоен, словно джедай древности.

— Вы совершаете ошибку, профессор, — произнес наконец Деррикот. — Чудовищную ошибку. Подумайте о возможных жертвах.

— Я думаю о них каждый день, — глаза профессора блеснули гневом, — и почти каждый день вынужден констатировать чью-то смерть. Ваши манипуляции бесполезны, моя совесть чиста. Я исполняю свой долг.

— Только уважение к вашему опыту и квалификации удерживает меня от доклада руководству о вашем упрямстве, — вздохнул Деррикот. Как ни странно, он, наконец, расслабился и больше не злился.

— Потому что вы справитесь и без меня, — Итана сдержанно улыбнулся уголками губ. — Напоследок еще раз скажу: это ваше распоряжение приведет к куда более тяжелым последствиям, чем любая эпидемия.

— Почему? — не выдержал Кренник. Он действительно не понимал, чем плох предложенный Деррикотом план действий. Конечно, текст он не читал, но в отчаянной ситуации порой приходится идти на беспрецедентные меры, в том числе пренебрегая законом, правами и свободами. Но ведь профессор — ученый, а не сенатский демагог и не идеалист вроде Галена! Какие у него доводы?

— Потому что, коммодор, эти меры не лечат, — спокойно произнес Итана, впервые с начала разговора обернувшись к нему. — Это очевидно каждому выпускнику медицинской академии, и скоро вы в этом убедитесь. Полагаю, дальнейший спор бессмыслен. Прощайте, господа.

Изображение профессора пропало.

— И что теперь? — растерянно спросил Кренник.

— Ничего. Все это неважно, — отмахнулся Деррикот, — распоряжение об особом режиме сегодня же подпишет мэр Корусанта, а завтра и визирь. Император даст высочайшее одобрение, это уже решено.

— А профессор?

— Он не станет проблемой.

— А если станет? — скептически возразил Кренник. — Знаю я одного такого правдоруба…

— И что? — Деррикот усмехнулся. — Насколько мне известно, Гален Эрсо давно и безотказно работает на Империю.

С этим Кренник мог бы поспорить, но разумнее было промолчать, дабы не накликать.

***

Наутро высочайше утвержденным распоряжением правительства на Корусанте был введен режим особого положения в связи с эпидемией NiD-«беш».

— Блядь, — выругался Кренник, прочтя распоряжение в рабочей рассылке. Цензурных слов не нашлось, и немудрено. Распоряжение предусматривало закрытие в столице ресторанов, баров, музеев и библиотек, всех магазинов, кроме аптек и супермаркетов, парикмахерских, салонов красоты, ателье и ремонтных мастерских, останавливалось движение маршрутного пассажирского транспорта. Прекращалась работа большинства предприятий, кроме жизнеобеспечивающих, а также плановый прием пациентов с хроническими болезнями: все врачи были брошены на борьбу с вирусом.

Ношение масок или респираторов в общественных местах объявлялось обязательным, так же как и постоянная дезинфекция рук. И, разумеется, особый режим предписывал введение всеобщей самоизоляции на дому под угрозой заоблачных штрафов за нарушение. Неделей позже предполагалось ввести электронные пропуска для передвижения по Корусанту дальше ближайшего к дому супермаркета. Гулять в парках запрещалось. При этом вылет за пределы планеты, как ни странно, формально ограничен не был. Половина регулярных пассажирских рейсов отменялась, но частные корабли могли летать как угодно. Это отчасти спасало постояльцев отелей — также закрытых на время особого режима: они могли хотя бы улететь на родину.

СМИ продолжали работать как обычно — кто-то же должен пугать и одновременно развлекать сидящих по домам граждан, — разве что ведущие нацепили маски. В то же время распоряжением запрещались все зрелища и массовые мероприятия — беспрецедентный факт, даже во время осады столицы сепаратистами кинозалы и Опера были открыты. Парад на День Империи отменили, точнее — перенесли на неопределенное будущее, деятельность Сената приостанавливалась. Работа учебных заведений переводилась в дистанционный режим.

Срок действия всех упомянутых запретов не оговаривался. В документе туманно значилось — «до особого распоряжения». Иными словами — до победного конца, который даже и близко не маячил.

В тот же день СМИ сообщили, что Император, утвердив распоряжение об особом режиме, тоже самоизолировался во дворце и все встречи с советниками и приближенными проводит дистанционно. К телу был допущен только Вейдер, которому, благодаря системе жизнеобеспечения, никакой вирус не грозил, — однако дезинфекция доспехов санитайзером и ультрафиолетом стала для него обязательной. Для этого при входе в покои Императора смонтировали специальный шлюз.

Стоя у окна, Кренник с тоской созерцал разом опустевший город в лучах закатного солнца. Ни вечерних пробок, ни толчеи на пешеходных дорожках. Царила непривычная для столицы тишина — лишь из динамиков патрулирующих улицы военных и полицейских спидеров с унылой периодичностью раздавалось: «Граждане Империи! На время эпидемии на планете введен особый режим. Оставайтесь дома, не подвергайте опасности родных и близких!»

— Я и так… не подвергаю, — пробормотал он. Здесь он один, Гален на Иду, хотя и его близким уже вряд ли можно назвать. Если быть окончательно честным.

Он поморщился и залпом допил виски.

— Что за идиотизм, давайте уж сразу чрезвычайное положение… Хотя толку-то? Вирус расстрела не боится.

***

На других планетах после введения особого режима творилась помесь бардака с адом. К смертоносному вирусу добавилось еще одно оружие массового поражения: имперская бюрократия.

Планетарным правительствам и моффам секторов было рекомендовано принять распоряжение правительства за основу, разработав необходимые дополнительные меры в соответствии с обстановкой. И вот они-то развернулись во всей красе.

Читая новости, Кренник все больше охуевал от происходящего. Казалось, вирус массово поражал не легкие, а мозги. Так, Голосеть облетела скандальная история о том, как губернатор Памарта Барух Филл позакрывал бары, которых на планете традиционно хватало, изъял там все горячительные напитки и набодяжил из них какое-то фантастическое количество санитайзера, который потом сбыл местным больницам в рамках госзакупок. Министерство юстиции оперативно завело дело, Филл отбрехивался в Спейсбуке, что он все сделал правильно и в рамках особого режима. Мнения жителей Памарта разделились — половина материлась и тайком гнала самогон на продажу, вторая половина круглосуточно постила в Спейсбуке губернатора восторженные верноподданнические комментарии и доносила на первую.

Губернатор Лотала Райдер Азади установил полную блокаду планеты, а также ввел комендантский час и, по примеру Корусанта, пропуска — только не электронные, денег на это не хватило, а из флимсипласта. За пропусками моментально выстроились очереди, как недавно за мейлуранами, после чего кривая заболеваемости резко пошла вверх. Народная милиция планеты нещадно штрафовала всех, кто подпадал под букву постановления об особом режиме. Апофеозом маразма стал арест за несоблюдение социальной дистанции семейной пары неких Бриджеров, которые с честно добытым пропуском шли под руку в овощную лавку. Поскольку денег для уплаты многотысячного штрафа у Бриджеров не нашлось, бедолаг ничтоже сумняшеся сослали на Кессель, оставив беспризорником их семилетнего сына. Правозащитники забили тревогу, но след пацана уже затерялся в трущобах Лотал-Сити.

На Кореллии мофф Ворру решил не мелочиться и залил дезинфицирующий раствор прямо в столичный водопровод, причем в таком количестве, что вода неделю отвратительно воняла какой-то химией и вызывала чесотку и понос. Химикат попал и в подземные водоемы, отчего грозная Леди Проксима отравилась и сдохла — к несказанной радости Ворру, тут же взявшего «Белых червей» под свой контроль. Как утверждали злые языки, возможно, в этом и состояла цель.

Тем жителям Корусанта, у кого обнаружили NiD-«беш» в легкой или бессимптомной форме, было предписано лечиться на дому, установив на комлинк или планшет приложение «Монитор здоровья». Как заявлял муниципалитет, целью его было круглосуточно контролировать состояние пациента, чтобы вовремя принять меры в случае ухудшения. Однако на самом деле «Монитор здоровья» отслеживал не температуру и пульс, а местоположение по геоданным — и, если пациент покидал жилище, автоматически выписывал немалый штраф. Также приложение в любое время суток могло потребовать отправить селфи или отпечаток пальца, — и не приведи джедай, если жертва спала и не слышала оповещения: за это тоже следовал штраф. Законопослушные граждане пытались как-то приспособиться, но все было тщетно — никакой периодичности в запросах «Монитора» не прослеживалось, к тому же приложение требовалось неоднократно пнуть, чтобы ответ все-таки отправился по назначению. С каждой новой охуительной историей о глюках системы Кренник не уставал благодарить судьбу — и, в какой-то мере, Деррикота, — что ему, во-первых, до сих пор повезло не заразиться, а во-вторых — не ознакомиться лично с ситховым приложением. Увы, большинству не повезло ни с тем, ни с другим, поэтому многие обитатели столицы еще в начале самоизоляции предпочли сбежать на Малый Харлоф — пересидеть и вирус, и бредовые инициативы правительства. Малый Харлоф славился природными красотами, мягким климатом и одновременно низкой плотностью населения. Именно на тамошних курортах заключались самые крупные сделки: деньги любят тишину. Знаменитые рестораны, к сожалению, были закрыты, однако оперативно наладили доставку своих фирменных блюд. Разумеется, заболеваемость скакнула вверх и там, но, в отличие от Корусанта, на Малом Харлофе почему-то почти никто не умирал. Поэтому туда рванули и из других систем, где губернаторы чудили по полной. Впрочем, не только туда.

Когда ажиотаж с мейлуранами немного поутих, соцсети облетела новость о том, что благовония из Храма Уиллов на Джеде якобы обладают могучей целебной силой, в том числе спасают от нового вируса. Моментально с тех планет, которые еще не закрыли пассажирское сообщение, народ толпами кинулся на Джеду за чудодейственным средством. Двумя неделями позже на этих планетах, как и на Джеде, разразился очередной всплеск заболеваемости: в набитых транспортах и в храмовой толчее перезаразиться было раз плюнуть.

Эти и другие ужасы эпидемии и особого режима бурно обсуждались в Голосети на посвященном вирусу форуме с красноречивым названием «Мы все умрем!». Форум был анонимный, а еще на нем, назло ГолоНетпозору, была разрешена обсценная лексика, поэтому Кренник зарегистрировался и отводил душу там. Выругаться и выговориться получалось, успокоиться — нет. Истерика вокруг NiD-«беш» набирала обороты — и конца этому не предвиделось. Отступать вирус определенно не собирался.

***

Мигающий на панели голопроектора огонек отвлек профессора Итану от проверки студенческих рефератов. Вирус вирусом, а дела учебные никто не отменял, пусть занятия и проходили дистанционно.

Он нажал кнопку приема. На связи был его старый знакомый, Моза Бентау, профессор университета Бухты Тафандо.

— Доброго времени суток. Коллега, вы, случайно, не в курсе, как ведутся разработки вакцины, анонсированные Деррикотом? Я слышал в новостях, что он планирует клинические испытания уже через месяц! На штурмовиках! Это безумие! — обычно спокойный, сейчас иторианец буквально кипел возмущением, все четыре горла гневно раздувались. — Уж лучше подождать тайферрианцев, они не настолько безответственны!

— Согласен, — Итана кивнул. Гражданским фармацевтическим корпорациям он доверял больше, хотя коррупционных скандалов хватало и там. — Увы, я не в курсе подробностей, мы с Деррикотом не ладим.

«А еще полковник на удивление скрытен, хоть и любит покрасоваться перед голокамерами», — добавил он про себя.

— Но если это правда, мы должны предупредить врачебное сообщество. Такое недопустимо. Говорите, это было в новостях?

— Да, в вечернем выпуске «ГолоНетНьюс».

Итана кивнул. Архивы всех передач сохранялись в Голосети, он посмотрит. Спешить с вакциной ни в коем случае нельзя. С этим вирусом и без того много вопросов. Кстати…

— Коллега, а вы читали последнюю публикацию «Вестника Кореллианской медакадемии»? — поинтересовался он. — Пишут, что у большинства бессимптомных носителей вируса обнаружен фактически не сам вирус, а неактивные фрагменты РНК. То есть эти пациенты не только не болеют сами, но и не способны никого заразить, — а их зачем-то закрывают по домам. Поразительно.

— Наши последние исследования это подтверждают, — Бентау качнул молотоподобной головой. — Более того, вирус, обнаруженный на твердых поверхностях, также в большинстве случаев представлен в виде фрагментов. Вне носителя он живет не более трех часов, как и положено респираторным вирусам. Почему Минздрав об этом молчит, я не понимаю.

— Я тоже, — после распоряжения об особом режиме Итана пришел к мнению, что Минздрав гораздо больше зависит от военных, чем принято считать, однако прямых доказательств у него не было. — Буду весьма признателен, если вы пришлете мне ваши наработки по NiD-«беш», это очень интересно.

— Пришлю, — пообещал Бентау. — Держите меня в курсе, если всплывет что-то новое. До связи.

Отключив проектор, Итана откинулся в кресле, забыв о рефератах. Выводы медиков Кореллии и Итора придется тщательно проверить самому. Если они достоверны…

Он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. Если выводы подтвердятся, кто-то беззастенчиво врет о масштабах эпидемии и об опасности NiD-«беш. Конкретно — полковник Эвир Деррикот. Но зачем? Чтобы подданные Империи боялись умереть и покорно исполняли все распоряжения правительства? Кажется, гранд-мофф Таркин в своей доктрине «Мир посредством страха» подразумевал совсем не это. Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало достоверной информации. У него самого до исследования генома вируса руки пока не доходили: из-за эпидемии хватало других забот. Надо бы, наконец, заняться. Но сначала дела учебные…

От попытки вернуться к рефератам его оторвал новый входящий вызов. В этот раз на связь вышел его аспирант Исин Шариф — проходящий, кстати, стажировку в лаборатории Деррикота. Темой его диссертации были хантавирусы алиенов, а в хозяйстве полковника имелась любопытная коллекция образцов, включая суллустианскую легочную чуму.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Я закончил очередную главу и хотел бы, чтобы вы ее посмотрели.

— Конечно, — согласился Итана, — присылай. Как у тебя дела?

— Вроде ничего, — Исин улыбнулся. — Страшно заразиться, да, но я стараюсь думать о хорошем и поменьше читать новости. Одна истерика и никакой полезной информации.

— Вот поэтому лучше читать солидные исследования, — назидательно заметил Итана. — Хорошо помогают от паники, хотя добавляют вопросов.

На лице Исина отразилось удивление:

— В смысле?

— Коллеги из Коронета и Бухты Тафандо установили, что заразность и живучесть вируса сильно преувеличена, — пояснил Итана. — И мне, к примеру, интересно, почему об этом молчит Деррикот, считающийся экспертом по NiD-«беш».

— Может, он еще не читал этих исследований? — с сомнением произнес Исин. — Хотя подождите, он же сам изучает вирус и должен был бы сделать такие же выводы? Или нет? Ничего не понимаю!

— В этом ты не одинок, — Итана криво усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, Деррикот не выгонит тебя до окончания стажировки из-за разногласий со мной?

— Нет, он относится ко мне как обычно, то есть — никак, — в свою очередь усмехнулся Исин. — За мою стажировку заплачено из бюджета, а там хоть трава не расти. В общем, работать можно.

— Хоть что-то хорошее.

— И вот что я заметил, — озадаченно припомнил Исин. — Вся информация, связанная с NiD-«беш», в документах лаборатории отмечена грифом секретности наивысшего приоритета.

— Вот как? — Итана удивленно приподнял бровь. — Несмотря на шумиху и кучу информации в Голосети, из-за которой только ленивый еще не стал диванным вирусологом?

— Вот так, — Исин развел руками. — У меня допуска, разумеется, нет, но… Я все-таки попробую что-нибудь выяснить, сэр.

— Буду весьма признателен за любую крупицу информации. Но это рискованно, — предостерег Итана. — Происходящее с каждым днем нравится мне все меньше. Я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что полковник Деррикот скрывает что-то еще, кроме объективных данных. Что-то важное — и опасное.

Исин кивнул. Его однокашник из госпиталя на Канзи на днях прислал странное сообщение: «Будь осторожен с директором твоей лабы. Прости, но большего сказать не могу. Будь здоров и береги себя».

Первая вспышка нового вируса была отмечена как раз на Канзи. И там же, судя по новостям, случилась странная, необъяснимая смерть «нулевых» пациентов — одним из которых была сотрудница лаборатории Деррикота. Исин ее знал — и до сих пор не мог поверить, что задорной хохотушки Шинджи больше нет.

— Я буду осторожен.

— Удачи, и да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Закончив разговор, Исин привычно напялил обязательную в общественных местах маску, вызвал такси для поездки в госпиталь на дежурство — городской транспорт по-прежнему не ходил — и задумался о дальнейших действиях. Влезть в записи Деррикота вряд ли получится — полковник не расстается с планшетом. Официальные публикации его лаборатории по NiD-«беш» давно изучены от корки до корки, ничего нового он там не отыщет. Вот если бы удалось добыть образец вируса — не те ошметки, которые выковыривают из несчастных пациентов, а чистую живую культуру… Наверняка он есть в лаборатории. Да, риск огромен. Но, как говорится, кто не рискует, тот не пьет тонирей.

Оставалось обдумать детали.

***

Несмотря на миллионные гранты и бодрые рапорты, лекарства от вируса все еще не было. По счастью, многие переносили болезнь легко, однако медики призывали не расслабляться: легкая форма могла в любой момент перейти в тяжелую, и тогда — только кислород и Великая Сила. Возможно, еще бакта, но это не точно, потому что пока никто не проверял. Впрочем, Правящий совет на всякий случай уже заложил в бюджет на следующий квартал закупки бакты в объемах, троекратно превышающих прошлогодние.

Увидев эту новость на портале госзакупок, Кренник не без злорадства отметил, что грядет очередной великий распил, и запоздало пожалел, что выучился на инженера, а не на фармацевта. На медицину правительство теперь денег не жалело. Семь лабораторий, включая контору Деррикота и концерны «Залтин» и «Ксуфра», работали над вакциной от нового вируса. Средства на это были выделены из имперского бюджета, в том числе в ущерб финансированию «Передовых оружейных исследований». На злобный вопрос Кренника, за что их так нагнули, муун из казначейства равнодушно пояснил: «Но вы же все равно на самоизоляции, зачем вам деньги?» Крыть, увы, было нечем: работа на объекте прочно встала.

Тем временем пошел второй месяц особого режима. Число заразившихся приблизилось к двум миллиардам, а экономика Империи медленно, но верно катилась в пропасть. Биржу, работающую онлайн, уже неделю трясло в панике. СМИ, как государственные, так и оппозиционные, не забывали подливать масла в огонь, пророча еще два-три года эпидемии, невзирая на особый режим. Истерика в соцсетях вообще не поддавалась описанию. Имперское статуправление с тревогой сообщало, что за истекший месяц в два раза возросли продажи как транквилизаторов, так и спиртного, а также участились случаи выхода в окно — от страха и белой горячки.

— Нельзя вечно самоизолироваться, так вообще все рухнет, — проворчал Амедда на еженедельной онлайн-летучке, выслушав отчеты министров. Отчеты оптимизма не внушали. — Да и повстанцы не будут ждать, пока армия сидит на карантине. Придумайте, наконец, какие-нибудь защитные меры, позволяющие запустить хотя бы часть производств!

— Вынужден с вами согласиться, — вздохнул Деррикот, также вызванный на летучку в качестве эксперта по вирусу. — Я отдам соответствующее поручение своей команде. Срок?

— Вчера! — огрызнулся Амедда. — Максимум завтра утром, не мне вас учить!

***

Наутро в выпусках новостей озвучили новое распоряжение правительства о корректировке особого режима в целях сохранения экономики.

Первыми, разумеется, получили разрешение на возобновление работы военные заводы и верфи, а также государственные строительные проекты, к которым, по счастью, относилась и Звезда Смерти. При этом для любых перемещений, хоть на службу, хоть до магазина, требовался электронный пропуск. Просто гулять по-прежнему было нельзя — полиция нещадно штрафовала нарушителей, пополняя муниципальную казну в отсутствии других источников дохода.

Получив с пятой попытки рабочий пропуск на сайте Имперской регистрационной палаты — под валом запросов сайт лег и лежал два дня, пока не подключили дополнительные серверы, — Кренник прибыл на станцию в респираторе и с трехлитровой канистрой с надписью «Дезинфекция». Место изопропилового спирта в канистре занимал бренди, хотя санэпидслужбу об этом никто не уведомил. Плащ директора был в кои-то веки идеально выглажен, но из-под фуражки торчали нестриженные космы: парикмахерские еще не открылись.

Почти одновременно диспетчерская доложила о прибытии «Исполнительницы». Губернатор тоже наконец-то вырвался из самоизоляции.

Таркин размеренным шагом сошел с трапа челнока — разумеется, в респираторе и перчатках. В отличие от Кренника, он был аккуратно подстрижен, хотя было заметно, что над прической поработал не столичный куафер, а парикмахер из захолустного гарнизона. Самым тяжелым испытанием за время особого режима для губернатора стала тотальная дезинфекция Сторожевой базы, а теперь и «Исполнительницы», повторяемая каждые шесть стандартных часов.

— Вы не представляете, директор, как я рад, наконец, видеть вас в натуре, а не по Голосети, — с легкой улыбкой заметил он.

— Взаимно, — Кренник тоже улыбнулся, причем вполне искренне. — К счастью, мы дожили до этого прекрасного момента. Теперь главное — не заразиться, но, как говорят в народе, зараза к заразе не липнет, губернатор.

— Надеюсь, это вы о себе, Кренник? — ехидно парировал Таркин. — Поздравляю с возвращением к работе. Как поживает график?

— Вы издеваетесь, что ли?! — только респиратор помешал Креннику заорать. — Как и вся Галактика — хуево! Провал в два месяца! Поставок нет, с зарплатой задержки, рабочие отказываются выходить на объект без средств защиты, хотя мы уже каждый винтик залили дезинфектором по пять раз, потратив на криффову спиртягу месячный бюджет строительства! Запашок на станции непередаваемый, даже через респиратор прошибает!

— Какой еще месячный бюджет? — с подозрением переспросил Таркин, нехорошо прищурясь. Сейчас начнутся привычные скандалы из-за финансирования. — Вы же, насколько мне известно, теперь сами гоните?

— Если бы еще и сырье на станции самозарождалось, — огрызнулся Кренник. — Гипертопливо по госконтрактам по-прежнему удовольствие недешевое, несмотря на падение цен в гражданском секторе!

Он скромно умолчал о том, что умудрился дистанционно продать патент на самогонно-санитайзерный аппарат столичному департаменту санэпиднадзора, потратив выручку на средство для внутренней дезинфекции, как он теперь с сарказмом именовал бренди.

— Вы же знаете, кто диктует правительству цены на коаксиум, — пожал плечами губернатор. — Горная гильдия нам пока не по зубам. К тому же они с начала эпидемии плачутся, что у них половина персонала на карантине.

— Можно подумать, у нас как-то иначе, — буркнул Кренник. — Все порушили, что само еще не падало, дебилы, блядь!

— Ничего, — обнадежил Таркин, — восстановите, со свежими-то силами.

***

Вирусохранилище запиралось на кодовый замок с тройным уровнем защиты. Исину пришлось вспомнить времена учебы в Медицинской академии, когда он с однокурсниками взламывал сайт квалификационных испытаний, чтобы скачать вопросы для экзамена. Замок покапризничал, но в конце концов сдался, — и Исин вступил в святая святых лаборатории, куда были вхожи лишь Деррикот и трое его личных ассистентов.

Дверь с тихим шорохом закрылась за спиной. В вирусохранилище царил полумрак — яркий свет мог повредить образцам. Слегка пахло озоном. Середину помещения занимал широкий лабораторный стол с приборами, а вдоль стен выстроились цилиндрические стеллажи, уставленные запаянными пробирками с живыми культурами тысяч вирусов со всей Галактики. Неужели Деррикот изучил их все? Поразительная работоспособность. Однако где же в этом изобилии искать NiD-«беш»?

Исин включил терминал и занялся просмотром каталога — по счастью, алфавитного и незашифрованного. Бесчисленные строчки, от которых рябит в глазах… Ага, вот он! Стеллаж номер пять, двадцать второй уровень снизу.

Исин сглотнул, глядя на строй пробирок с полупрозрачной жидкостью питательной среды, помеченных одинаковой маркировкой «NiD-беш». Звезды, их тут столько, что хватит заразить не одну планету, а если еще и размножить… Похоже, именно размножением вируса здесь и занимаются. Зачем?

По спине пробежал холодок. Профессор Итана непременно должен получить образец для исследования. Если вирус и вправду создан искусственно, Галактике следует об этом знать.

Исин осторожно вынул из креплений одну из пробирок с обратной стороны стеллажа — так пропажу не сразу заметят. Пробирка — довольно крупная, не меньше двадцати миллилитров — легко выскользнула из пазов. Спрятать ее в нагрудный карман, выключить терминал и поскорее покинуть хранилище, пока его не заметили…

Он повернулся к выходу — и ту же секунду в глаза ему ударил ослепительный свет. Исин отшатнулся в ужасе, видя, как в хранилище входит полковник Деррикот с разгневанным лицом — и с бластером в руке.

— Что здесь происходит?

Исин молчал. Вопрос явно был риторическим. Здесь происходит вопиющее нарушение режима секретности, а за это неминуемо следует кара.

В следующий миг раздался выстрел, грудь разорвало болью — и свет для Исина Шарифа померк навсегда.

***  
Деррикот убрал бластер в кобуру и взглянул на тело. Наповал. Лучший в выпуске академии по классу биологии, он прекрасно знал, где у гуманоидов находится сердце. И промахнуться в упор не мог.

Нарушителем оказался аспирант профессора Итаны, надо же, какой сюрприз. Оба неугомонные правдоискатели, хотя один только что угомонился навсегда… И что же он тут делал?

Заметив включенный терминал, полковник склонился к экрану и грязно выругался. Каталог был открыт на странице с литерой N, а посередине экрана красовались выделенные курсором данные о местонахождении стеллажа с NiD-«беш». Сопляк искал образец вируса?

Деррикот вновь бросил взгляд на тело — и замер. По белому лабораторному комбинезону на груди покойника, рядом с обугленной дырой от выстрела, расплывалось влажное пятно. Не веря своим глазам, полковник метнулся к телу и сунул руку в нагрудный карман комбинезона покойника. Рука наткнулась на что-то острое. Уже догадываясь, что это, полковник вытащил на свет осколок пробирки с пробкой. На стекле красовалась зловещая маркировка «NiD-беш».

— Криффова ебаная гангрена!

Деррикот в ужасе отбросил проклятый осколок — следом полетели перчатки — и метнулся к выходу со скоростью гоночного болида, несмотря на комплекцию. Запечатав дверь резервным кодом, он нервно протер руки санитайзером из настенного дозатора и активировал наручный комлинк.

— Всем подразделениям: чрезвычайное происшествие в секторе А-4. Утечка вируса в хранилище, код угрозы красный. Требуется срочное прибытие спецбригады. И подготовьте профилактическую капсулу — для меня. Я на месте происшествия.

***  
— Уровень опасности — «пять». Необходима тотальная дезинфекция.

Дроид-дезактиватор Т3-Х, проскрипевший эту фразу, отдал команду на герметизацию двери вирусохранилища и включил УФО-установку. Его напарник, медицинский дроид FX-6A, неторопливо подкатился к лежащему на полу телу и, протянув манипуляторы к голове трупа, задействовал датчики.

— Активность мозга отсутствует. Движение крови остановилось. Констатирую смерть, — механический голос дроида был равнодушен, как всегда. — Причина смерти устанавливается. Произвожу сканирование. Отмечаю повреждение сердечной мышцы, повлекшее ее необратимое разрушение. Данный фактор в ста процентах случаев влечет за собой смерть, если не была оказана экстренная помощь.

— FX-6A, ты находишься в эпицентре заражения, — встревоженно проскрипел Т3-Х, подкатываясь ближе. Из его манипулятора вырывалась струя мелкодисперсного хлорного дезинфектора, которым дроид методично поливал все предметы на своем пути.

— Понял-понял, — невозмутимо отозвался меддроид. — Я запрограммирован на противодействие эпидемии, вирус не представляет опасности для моих микросхем. У исследуемого мной трупа критический уровень присутствия штамма NiD-«беш» на внешних покровах. Данный фактор в девяноста процентах случаев является сопутствующей причиной смерти.

— FX-6A, согласно действующим протоколам, данный случай должен быть внесен в статистику смертности по NiD-«беш», — проскрипел Т3-Х, поливая труп дезраствором.

— Я придерживаюсь действующих протоколов, — согласился меддроид, вводя данные во встроенный планшет. — Тело подлежит кремации.

***

— Вынужден с прискорбием сообщить, профессор, что ваш аспирант Шариф вчера скоропостижно скончался. Тот самый вирус.

Лицо Деррикота на голограмме приобрело покаянное выражение, которое полковнику решительно не шло и оттого выглядело неестественно. Впрочем, сейчас было не время для физиономистики: новость потрясла.

— Шариф? Но как? — растерянно переспросил Итана. Аспирант работал в госпитале, так что вполне мог там и заразиться — но смерть?! — Он же совсем молодой, а они обычно переносят легче!

— Увы, профессор, все произошло стремительно, — Деррикот сокрушенно вздохнул. — Слишком резкий иммунный ответ, сердце не выдержало. Он сгорел буквально в два дня. Примите мои соболезнования.

— Спасибо, — Итана сухо кивнул, желая побыстрее свернуть разговор. Следовало немедленно обдумать случившееся, желательно в отсутствии армейского вирусолога. Не тут-то было.

— Когда вы последний раз общались с покойным? — взгляд Деррикота был внимательным и цепким.

— Неделю назад, по голосвязи, — Итана пожал плечами. — Вирус через сеть не передается, но я понимаю ваш намек. Как практикующий врач, я регулярно прохожу тестирование на NiD-«беш». Последнее было отрицательным.

— Что ж, — Деррикот кивнул, — желаю вам здоровья, и будьте осторожны. Еще раз — мои соболезнования.

Голограмма дернулась и погасла, как обычно бывает при слишком резком обрыве связи с той стороны канала.

Итана откинулся в кресле, задумчиво потирая подбородок. Деррикот связался с ним прежде, чем он сам забеспокоился об Исине, какая неожиданная предупредительность, учитывая их натянутые отношения с начала эпидемии. Не хотел ли Деррикот что-то выведать? И откуда полковник узнал о смерти Исина, бывшего всего лишь практикантом со свободным графиком? Не прямо же у него в лаборатории тот скончался! Кстати, а где? В Третий госпиталь он не поступал!

Зайдя на медпортал Корусанта, Итана открыл сводку по смертям в клиниках от NiD-«беш» за вчерашний день и внимательно пролистал список до конца. А потом еще раз — чувствуя, как его охватывает страх. Имени Исина Шарифа в больничной сводке не было — и одновременно оно было в общей сводке смертей от нидавируса. Как так? В тяжелом состоянии его не могли не госпитализировать — даже если все было кончено в два дня, как утверждал полковник. И это означало только одно: полковник лгал. Исин, безусловно, мертв — и это единственная горькая правда, — но при каких обстоятельствах наступила смерть?

«Будьте осторожны».

Дрожащей рукой Итана достал из ящика стола плоскую фляжку с рисовой водкой, наполнил чашечку и залпом выпил. Это предупреждение — и одновременно угроза. Исин что-то раскопал в лаборатории Деррикота, что-то исключительно скверное — и его убили, чтобы никто не узнал правды. А их последний разговор был как раз о новом вирусе и новых подозрениях на сей счет…

Профессор сжал кулак так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Похоже, подозрения небеспочвенны. А если так — он продолжит исследование. Или, если угодно, расследование. Хотя бы в память об Исине. Его смерть должна быть отомщена.

«Будьте осторожны».

— Не сомневайтесь, полковник, — произнес он вслух. — Буду. Но и вам следует поберечься. Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным.

***

С этого дня Итана плотно засел за исследования выделенных в госпитале образцов вируса — и очень скоро обнаружился очередной неприятный сюрприз. Упоминаемые во всех публикациях — с подачи Деррикота — связи с джеонозийским мозговым червем в геноме нидавируса отсутствовали. Зато в нем нашлись фрагменты РНК вируса позапрошлогоднего штамма сезонного гриппа, к которому оказались восприимчивы большинство разумных рас, плюс кусочек суллустианского хантавируса. Сама собой образоваться в природе такая комбинация не могла. Деррикот и здесь солгал. Либо полковник сам причастен к созданию NiD-«беш», либо покрывает кого-то. И эта грязная игра с вирусом и «особым режимом» уже стоила Галактике тысяч жизней. Цена окажется еще выше, если негодяев не остановить.

Итана задумался. Теперь ему было понятно, почему коллеги уклонялись от разговоров о возможном искусственном происхождении вируса, а корреспондент «Империи сегодня», которому он давал интервью позавчера, свел эту тему к шутке о кознях рептилоидов из соседней галактики и посоветовал искать более простые объяснения. Боятся или куплены, не достучаться. Засевшие по домам простые граждане трясутся от каждой новости о жертвах, к ним тоже взывать бесполезно. Неужели во всей Галактике ни у кого не осталось ни совести, ни мозгов? Почему молчит сенатская оппозиция?

Ответ нашелся практически мгновенно. Итана с досадой стукнул ладонью по столу: и как он сразу не догадался? Это же элементарно. Сенаторы просто не разбираются в вопросе, повторяя услышанное от кого-то авторитетного в Голосети. Если они узнают правду, они не станут молчать. Во всяком случае, один сенатор точно не станет. Сенатор Мон Мотма.

Итана не особенно интересовался политикой, но несколько выступлений Мон Мотмы слышал. Сенатор подкупала спокойствием — редкое качество для публичного политика, — а также умом и исключительной порядочностью: благодаря ей было раскрыто немало афер с бюджетом. Решено: он расскажет ей все, что узнал о вирусе, и попросит помощи. Другого шанса нет.

Подробно изложив факты и аргументы — файл получился тяжеленький, — Итана задумался о способах связаться с сенатором. Он не знал Мон Мотму лично, поэтому сначала попытался найти ее контакты на сайте Сената, — однако не преуспел: на портале висела плашка о приостановлении парламентских сессий в связи с особым режимом. Приемная сенатора, соответственно, не работала. Пришлось зарегистрироваться в Спейсбуке, найти Мон Мотму там — как у всякого уважающего себя политика, у нее имелся аккаунт — и написать, как выражается молодежь, в личку.

«Сенатор Мотма, здравствуйте. Прошу прощения, если побеспокоил, но нам необходимо обсудить одну недавно выявленную медицинскую проблему. Есть определенная угроза, я бы предпочел незамедлительно принять меры. Поэтому прошу связаться со мной как можно скорее».

Мон Мотма была очень ответственным политиком и читала все личные сообщения в Спейсбуке. Прочтя это сообщение, она надолго, как выражается молодежь, зависла. Разумеется, она, как и весь сенаторский корпус, проходила ежегодную диспансеризацию, в этом году — как раз накануне эпидемии. Ничего опасного для здоровья тогда не нашли, да и сейчас она чувствовала себя неплохо. Даже проклятый вирус пока обходил ее стороной. Кто-то глупо пошутил?

Она внимательно перечла ник автора сообщения: Шэн Итана. Быстрый поиск в Голосети показал, что имя, аватарка и ID-номер подлинные. Профессор медицины Шэн Итана, вирусолог, эпидемиолог, практикующий врач, довольно известная персона в научном сообществе. Они никогда не встречались — повода не было. Странно, почему он вдруг решил напрашиваться на контакт, да еще туманными намеками, словно в плохом шпионском романе?

Мон Мотма всегда старалась тщательно обдумывать свои поступки, чтобы даже случайно никому не навредить. Вот и теперь она не спеша заварила каф, с удовольствием его выпила, заедая печеньем, и только тогда, наконец, решилась. Она свяжется с профессором и все выяснит. В конце концов, это всего лишь разговор в Голосети — и даже не с лидерами повстанцев.

«Благодарю за беспокойство, господин Итана. Конечно, я готова с вами побеседовать. Свяжитесь со мной в ГолоГрам, ник @balmgrass4».

Входящий вызов от профессора не замедлил. Похоже, он не отходил от коммуникатора, ожидая ответа, — значит, и правда что-то срочное.

ГолоГрам задумывался как мессенджер преимущественно для текстовых сообщений, но в нем имелась и функция видеосвязи. Войдя в мессенджер, Мон Мотма нажала соответствующий значок — и в воздухе нарисовалась голограмма Итаны, сидящего за столом. Профессор был одет в домашний костюм своей родины: рубаху с широкими рукавами и свободные шаровары — все из мягкого темного шелка. Его лицо выражало обычную вежливость, и только глаза выдавали волнение.

— Добрый день, сенатор.

— Добрый день, господин Итана, — Мон Мотма кивком изобразила учтивый поклон. — Если я правильно поняла, вы хотели сообщить мне какую-то важную информацию, касающуюся моего здоровья.

— Да, — Итана слегка подался вперед, в голосе зазвучала решимость. — Вы поняли правильно. Информация касается вашего здоровья, а также здоровья миллионов обитателей Галактики. Речь идет о вирусе NiD-«беш».

— Все боги Галактики, — глаза Мон Мотмы расширились. — В ходе ваших изысканий вы узнали что-то страшное, чего еще не знают ваши коллеги? И хотите сообщить об этом мне? Но…

— Я знаю, что вы сейчас скажете, — с жаром перебил Итана. — Вы не врач и не ученый, но вы политик, а то, что я вам расскажу, — забота скорее политиков. Я внимательно изучил геном вируса и пришел к выводу, что вирус не мутировал из джеонозийского прототипа, а создан на основе этого же прототипа искусственно. Любой беспристрастный ученый на моем месте пришел бы к такому же выводу. То, как упорно это отрицают Минздрав и военные вирусологи Империи, наводит на мысль, что они пристрастны. Введенный под предлогом эпидемии особый режим противоречит всем основам врачебной науки, о чем его инициаторы также не могут не знать. То, как ведут себя власти, запугивая и закрывая по домам здоровых вместо того, чтобы изолировать больных, и навязывают всем бесполезные маски и дезинфекторы по завышенной цене, наводит на мысль о чьем-то корыстном интересе. О масштабе этого интереса легко судить по масштабам происходящего.

— Вы говорите действительно страшные вещи, — выдавила Мон Мотма. Профессор никогда не лез в политику, и если уж он заговорил о корыстных интересах, значит, они заметны невооруженным глазом. Неужели Империя настолько прогнила? — Но почему вы решили сообщить об этом именно мне?

— Ваши честность и решимость общеизвестны, сенатор, — впервые за время разговора Итана слегка улыбнулся, но тут же вновь посерьезнел. — Я пытался достучаться до коллег, но не преуспел, и, как мне кажется, для того, чтобы разобраться в истории с вирусом, нужны именно политические методы. Я перешлю вам файл, в котором подробно изложил все, что только что высказал вкратце. Распорядитесь им, как сочтете нужным, но знайте: я не сомневаюсь в вашей преданности народам Галактики. Да пребудет с вами Сила.

Итана оборвал связь, и почти сразу в окошке мессенджера высветился значок входящего сообщения с прикрепленным вложением. Мон Мотма, все еще в потрясении от услышанного, машинально сохранила файл в планшете. Бессмысленная суровость и дикость принимаемых правительством карантинных мер вызывала недоумение и у нее: демократия попрана, люди страдают, а больных меньше не становится, так в чем же дело? В файле Итаны она наверняка найдет научные доводы, которые придадут ее эмоциям вес. Но с этим завтра — сегодня она слишком взволнована, а файл слишком большой.

О том, что разговоры и переписка Итаны в Голосети после трагического случая с Исином Шарифом отслеживаются ИСБ по рекомендации Деррикота и с санкции Исанн Айсард, ни профессор, ни Мон Мотма, к сожалению, не догадывались.

***

— Докладываю: Итана час назад выходил на связь с Мон Мотмой через ГолоГрам, — сообщил лейтенант службы связи. — Разговор длился около пяти минут, наши специалисты уже заняты расшифровкой. Кроме того, Итана переслал сенатору архивный файл, который мы пока не можем открыть.

— Вот как, — Деррикот поджал губы. — Связи с оппозицией плюс излишнее любопытство. Опасное сочетание, очень опасное.

— Плюс возможное разглашение информации ограниченного доступа, — Айсард нахмурилась, теребя белую прядку волос. — Мое мнение — мы должны действовать, не откладывая. В крайнем случае мы всегда сможем принести извинения почтенному профессору.

Деррикот кивнул:

— Полностью с вами согласен.

— Тогда, — девушка хищно усмехнулась, — я даю приказ выслать… хм-м, абордажную команду.

***

Шэн Итана отключил голосвязь и устало провел ладонью по лицу. Все. Теперь следовало почистить историю выхода в сеть и скрыть копию файла, переданного Мон Мотме, — что он и сделал, после чего с чувством выполненного долга уселся готовиться к завтрашнему дежурству в госпитале: требовалось освежить в памяти истории болезни и просмотреть свежие публикации коллег, занимающихся вирусом. Увлекшись, он потерял счет времени — когда вдруг внезапно раздался сигнал домофона. Кто-то собрался нанести ему неожиданный визит? В условиях особого режима причина должна быть достаточно веской.

Выйдя в прихожую, Итана нажал на пульт — и, едва дверь откатилась в сторону, невольно попятился. В дверном проеме стояли трое в респираторах и белых противовирусных костюмах, похожих на скафандры космодесантников.

— Господин Итана?

— Да, это я.

— Ваш последний тест показал присутствие в организме вируса NiD-«беш». Вам предписана немедленная госпитализация.

— Но у меня нет симптомов, — возразил Итана, недоумевая. Очередной тест он действительно сдавал два дня назад, поскольку постоянно контактировал с больными и могло случиться всякое, но здесь что-то не так! — Согласно протоколам, бессимптомных больных изолируют на дому! Разве вы не…

— Вы поедете с нами, — оборвал «космодесантник». — Не сопротивляйтесь, иначе нам придется применить силу.

Итана похолодел. Ясно как день: это не медики. Они пренебрегли протоколом, к тому же за тяжелыми больными обычно присылают дроидов, а для легких достаточно электронного письма в пару строк и автоматического подключения пресловутого «Монитора здоровья». А если это не медики — это спецслужбы, больше некому устраивать такое дурацкое представление. Сопротивление явно бесполезно: силы неравны.

— Хорошо, — обреченно согласился он. — Мне можно собрать вещи?

— Можете взять планшет, — кивнул «космодесантник». — Все необходимое вам предоставят в госпитале.

«Планшет. Им нужен мой планшет со всей информацией, в том числе по вирусу. Выходит, за мной все это время следили? Как много они знают?»

С трудом представляя ноги, разом ставшие ватными, Итана побрел в комнату за планшетом. Панические мысли путались, обгоняя друг друга: к нему пришли после его разговора с Мон Мотмой, значит, его, по меньшей мере, прослушивали. А судя по тому, как они быстро и жестко отреагировали, он действительно раскопал какой-то страшный секрет. Несомненно, его ждет допрос, а если он будет молчать — то и пытки. С разработчиком скиртопанола Итана был знаком лично и знал немало жутких историй о последствиях его применения. Он может не выдержать — и выдать Мон Мотму и, возможно, еще многих, с кем он контактировал, собирая по крупицам правду о вирусе. А потом его убьют. Хотя его в любом случае убьют, он слишком много знает.

«Космодесантники» терпеливо ждали. Тот, кто разговаривал с ним, протянул руку в перчатке — и Итана покорно вложил в нее планшет. Все равно отберут, но это уже не имело значения. Он решился. На его родной планете издавна предпочитали смерть предательству, он не изменит заветам предков.

В сопровождении фальшивых медиков он спустился на турболифте на посадочную платформу. Там ждал закрытый черный аэроспидер отнюдь не медицинского образца. Наручники на него не надели — видимо, рассчитывали, что втроем и так без труда справятся с пожилым профессором. Это стало их ошибкой.

Внезапным толчком отпихнув с дороги «космодесантника», Итана метнулся к краю платформы и с отчаянным воплем воина-смертника своей родины прыгнул вниз.

— Покончил с собой? — переспросил Деррикот. — И вы не успели среагировать?

— Мы не ожидали, — покаянно произнес «космодесантник». Сейчас он был без респиратора. — Он же не сопротивлялся, даже планшет сам отдал. Полиция ищет тело на нижних уровнях, как найдут, привезут сюда.

— Зачем? — Айсард пожала плечами. — Он уже ничего не расскажет. Везите сразу в морг, причина смерти — несчастный случай. Похороним, с учетом бесспорных заслуг, как героя Империи, чтобы никто не заподозрил никаких тайн за всей этой историей. Планшет передайте в отдел «К». Я уверена, мы найдем там немало интересного.

— А Мон Мотма? — с беспокойством спросил Деррикот.

Девушка покачала головой:

— Продолжаем наблюдать. Пока сенатор не предпринимает ничего, любая полученная ею информация не представляет для нас угрозы. А вот если…

Она высокомерно вздернула подбородок:

— Я умею ждать, полковник. Советую и вам научиться.

***

— С прискорбием сообщаем о безвременной кончине всеми уважаемого профессора Медицинской академии Корусанта господина Шэна Итаны, — трагическим тоном произнес ведущий утренних новостей. — Как сообщили в столичном полицейском департаменте, причиной смерти стал несчастный случай: около семи вечера профессор планировал поездку в библиотеку академии, однако вчерашний шторм в пятом секторе Федерального округа привел к тому, что порывом ветра господин Итана был сброшен с посадочной платформы и разбился. Правящий совет и муниципалитет Корусанта выражают искренние соболезнования родным и близким покойного. Память о нем навсегда останется в сердцах граждан Империи.

— Шэн Итана? — растерянно пробормотала Мон Мотма. — Какая нелепая смерть! Еще вчера он разговаривал со мной и переслал какой-то файл, который я даже не успела открыть, — а через несколько часов его не стало!

— Действительно, нелепая смерть, — заметил помощник сенатора, Джун Варис, с которым Мон Мотма ежедневно связывалась по Голосети по утрам. Сейчас он как раз был на связи. — И, должен сказать, очень странная. На время шторма в секторе приостанавливается транспортное сообщение, Итана не мог этого не знать.

— Верно, — протянула Мон Мотма, начиная тревожиться.

— Я запросил вчерашнюю сводку погоды, — добавил Варис. — Шторм в Федеральном округе действительно был — только не в пятом секторе, а в одиннадцатом. За тридцать миль от квартиры профессора, как показывают геоданные. И это значит…

— Не продолжайте, — перебила Мон Мотма, охваченная ужасом. Или это самоубийство — но почему? Итана не казался подавленным, во время их разговора он был бледен, но уверен и решителен, с таким лицом счеты с жизнью не сводят. Или, что более вероятно, несчастный случай подстроен. Кем? Если так, то записи с камер наблюдения наверняка уже уничтожены, а имущество покойного профессора изъято и квартира опечатана. Тогда единственная возможность узнать страшную тайну кроется в файле, который Итана прислал ей вчера за несколько часов до своей гибели.

Выключив новостной канал, сенатор решительно взяла в руки планшет. Она займется этим немедленно — пока не стало поздно. Годы во власти укрепили ее в уверенности, что секреты Империи могут быть смертельно опасны. Ей страшно — но она исполнит свой долг перед избирателями и долг перед покойным профессором Итаной, чего бы это ни стоило.

***  
За время эпидемии Кренник пристрастился смотреть новости — отчасти от скуки в самоизоляции, отчасти для того, чтобы быть в курсе ситуации с вирусом. Поэтому за утренним кафом он тоже узнал о смерти Итаны, от неожиданности едва не подавившись бутербродом.

— Крайне дурацкая смерть, — изрек он, прокашлявшись. С начала самоизоляции директор часто разговаривал сам с собой — другой аудитории практически не было. — Зачем его вообще куда-то понесло в бурю?!

Происшедшее, мягко говоря, удивляло. Грозовой фронт еще мог с грехом пополам преодолеть «Птерадон» — хотя каждая вторая посадка на Иду оказывалась жесткой, — но не аэротакси! На что Итана рассчитывал? В том единственном разговоре он не произвел впечатления идиота и самоубийцы. С другой стороны, чужая душа потемки. Тот же Гален мог годами молчать и делать вид, что все в порядке, а потом учудить такое, что на уши не натянешь. Загадка. Надо почитать последние публикации профессора.

Поисковик выдал перечень ссылок на статьи и интервью Итаны за время особого режима — однако первая же ссылка лаконично оповестила: «Страница не найдена». Судя по заголовку в поисковике, это было интервью профессора каналу «Империя сегодня», данное несколько дней назад.

Кренник удивленно присвистнул. Правительственный медиаресурс — не какая-нибудь шарашка со слепленным на коленке глючащим сайтиком… и вдруг такое?

Он одну за другой кликнул три следующие ссылки — все с тем же результатом: «Страница не найдена». Это уже становилось интересным. И подозрительным. Стоило аккуратно поинтересоваться у знакомых безопасников, что кроется за таинственным и стремительным исчезновением публикаций покойного профессора.

Кренник потратил на выяснения сутки — практически впустую. Прямого ответа он, разумеется, не получил — но, если верить осторожным намекам Юларена, все записи покойного профессора были почему-то изъяты управлением «К». Дальше ниточки вели к непосредственным подчиненным Галлиуса Ракса, где и обрывались. Копать глубже Юларен категорически не советовал.

Кренник совету внял. Дело принимало скверный оборот, снова влететь в замес, организованный спецслужбами, не хотелось. Во всяком случае, пока.

***

Мон Мотма уже с полчаса меряла шагами гостиную. Она внимательно прочла файл, полученный от Шэна Итаны, и второй день пребывала в смятении. Обнародовать эту информацию смертельно опасно — но и скрыть нельзя. Неправильно. Нечестно. Она — сенатор. У нее есть определенные права, не отмененные даже последними указами правительства. И есть обязанности перед народами Галактики — которые сейчас нуждаются в спасении.

Она открыла рабочий сайт Сената. Так. Вот эта кнопка, используемая крайне редко, практически никогда: «Внеочередная сессия».

Мон Мотма без колебаний нажала кнопку «применить».  
«Инициатор сессии»: она сама, конечно.  
«Предмет рассмотрения»: ситуация с вирусом NiD-«беш».  
«Срок рассмотрения»: в течение трех стандартных суток с момента инициации запроса.  
«Готово».

Мон Мотма нажала последнюю кнопку и откинулась в кресле, заложив руки за голову. Все. Делай что должно, и будь что будет. Форма заполнена и отправлена в работу, оповещение членам Сената автоматически разослано. Если понадобится, на сессии все они будут в масках и перчатках, хотя онлайн это не имеет смысла. Дальше молчать нельзя.

Разумеется, информация о несанкционированных действиях на портале Сената была немедленно доложена руководителю отдела внутренних операций ИСБ.

— Что ж, вот я и дождалась, — констатировала Исанн Айсард, сложив руки на груди. — Пора действовать. Приказываю немедленно арестовать сенатора Мон Мотму.

Деррикот озабоченно поскреб лысину:

— Но что мы ей вменим?

— Нарушение особого режима, — холодно усмехнулась Айсард, — согласно которому деятельность Сената и иных коллегиальных органов высочайшим указом приостановлена до особого распоряжения. А в ходе расследования, я уверена, всплывет и государственная измена.

Она обернулась к майору ИСБ — тому самому, который пытался арестовать Итану под видом санитара:

— Я хочу, чтобы до вечера сенатор была в камере.

— Будет исполнено, — щелкнув каблуками, майор покинул кабинет.

Он не обратил внимания на неприметного дежурного офицера в приемной, едва успевшего оторвать от дверного косяка и спрятать в карман портативный аппарат прослушки.

***

«Гандарк — Центру: срочно, совершенно секретно, высший приоритет. Имперцами принято решение о задержании сенатора Мон Мотмы. Предлог — нарушение режима самоизоляции. Центр, ответьте».

Дэвитс Дравен, руководитель разведки повстанцев, аж подскочил от неожиданности:

— Что?!

— Сенатор инициировала внеочередную парламентскую сессию онлайн, — пояснил оператор. — Формально это теперь запрещено. Предмет сессии: ситуация с вирусом. Сенатор Органа только что сообщил, что ему пришло уведомление с портала Сената.

— Дайте связь, — приказал Дравен, надевая наушники. — Гандарк, Центр слушает. Повторите доклад.

Прослушав краткую радиопередачу из самого сердца тьмы — с Корусанта, переименованного в Центр Империи, конкретно из штаб-квартиры ИСБ, — Дравен помрачнел и чуть не грохнул наушники о стол. Арест сенатора под надуманным предлогом — так далеко Империя еще не заходила. Надо действовать немедленно.

— Передайте нашей ячейке на Корусанте, — распорядился он, — срочная эвакуация сенатора! Мы не можем ее потерять!

Они там все с ума посходили, добавил он мысленно, в сердцах стукнув кулаком по ладони. Не иначе, вирус действительно кое-что позаимствовал от мозговых червей, как пишут в новостях. Будь проклят режим… ах да, не просто режим, а особый режим. Империя точно заражена, спасти ее нельзя, остается только уничтожить.

***

Мон Мотма сидела за монитором, готовясь к сессии Сената, которую сама же и спровоцировала, когда внезапно раздался звонок в дверь квартиры.

Сенатор удивленно подняла бровь. Она не ждала гостей — особый режим все еще действовал. Странно. Наверное, коммунальные службы.

Поколебавшись, она нажала на кнопку открытия двери — и оторопела.

На пороге стоял незнакомый черноволосый паренек лет шестнадцати, с едва пробивающейся юношеской бородкой. Незнакомец был одет как типичный кореллианский контрабандист: рубаха с распахнутым воротом, жилет с множеством карманов, темные брюки, заправленные в высокие сапоги. На поясе висела кобура с бластером, а на шее болталась медицинская маска.

— Добрый вечер, сенатор, — слова были учтивыми, а взгляд гостя — тревожным. — Не пугайтесь, я друг.

— Кто вы и что вам нужно? — приподняв бровь, холодно поинтересовалась Мон Мотма. Прежде контрабандистов у нее в друзьях не водилось.

— Я из повстанческой ячейки «Феникс», — обрадовал гость. — Наш агент, внедренный в ИСБ, только что сообщил нам, что вас намерены арестовать.

— Меня? — ошарашенно переспросила Мон Мотма. — Но у меня сенаторская неприкосновенность!

— Вы же знаете, что для Империи это пустой звук, — отмахнулся незнакомец. — Собирайте все необходимое, и бежим! Медлить нельзя!

— Почему я должна вам верить?

— Сенатор, вы слышали о Фалкраме?

Мон Мотма кивнула. Разумеется, об этом неуловимом агенте повстанцев она слышала.

— Так вот: это я — Фалкрам, — понизив голос, сообщил парень. — Мое настоящее имя — Кассиан Андор.

Он достал из кармана портативный голопроектор. В воздухе высветился известный всей оппозиции значок в виде стилизованного глаза — опознавательный код Фалкрама.

— Неожиданно, — протянула Мон Мотма, решив, наконец, поверить гостю — как он доверился ей. Похоже, она все-таки попала в шпионский боевик — глупый и одновременно страшный. — Но вы ужасно рискуете, явившись в столицу Империи!

— Ситуация висит на волоске, сенатор, — взгляд парня стал отчаянным. — Мы не могли не вмешаться, на кону слишком многое, и вы это знаете. Скорее!

Спешно побросав в сумку планшет, кредитки, пару туник и смен белья, Мон Мотма последовала за своим неожиданным союзником.

Выйдя из квартиры, Кассиан какой-то железкой заблокировал дверной замок и прислушался, положив руку на рукоять бластера. Внезапно его лицо стало тревожным, и он рванул Мон Мотму за руку:

— Тише! Сюда!

Метнувшись за кожух мусоросборника в боковой коридор, они вжались в стену, затаив дыхание. Теперь и Мон Мотма отчетливо слышала шаги — чеканный шаг армейского отряда. И эти шаги приближались.

— Замрите, — прошептал Кассиан одними губами. — И заблокируйте комлинк. Малейший звук — и нам хана.

Секундой позже, вывернув из прохода, ведущего к спидерной парковке, мимо прошагал взвод штурмовиков во главе с майором ИСБ. К ужасу Мон Мотмы, солдаты направлялись прямо к дверям только что покинутой ею квартиры.

— Да, вы были правы, — шепотом признала она. — Надо бежать!

— Вверх, — Кассиан указал на грузовой турболифт в дальнем конце коридорчика. — На посадочной площадке трехтысячного этажа — мой корабль. Как только вы окажетесь в безопасности далеко отсюда, вы сможете выступить с заявлением для Галактики. А пока — поспешим!

На цыпочках они прокрались к турболифту. Тем временем штурмовики, так и не дождавшись никакого ответа из квартиры, принялись вскрывать дверь запасливо прихваченной газорезкой. За лязгом и треском не было слышно, как раздвинулись и вновь сомкнулись двери турболифта, уносящего беглецов вверх.

На площадке трехтысячного уровня ждал U-транспортник, почему-то выкрашенный в ярко-золотистый цвет, словно дроид Бэйла Органы. Трап был опущен, и Мон Мотма вслед за Кассианом поспешила подняться на борт. Двигатели ровно урчали: корабль готовился к взлету.

Вбежав в рубку, сенатор застыла, словно споткнувшись. В кресле пилота по-хозяйски сидел черный охранный дроид с имперской эмблемой на плече.

— Это наш, — быстро сказал Кассиан. — Не пугайтесь.

Дроид, повернув голову, посмотрел на пассажирку.

— Я — К-2SO, перепрограммированный имперский дроид, — представился он, одновременно запуская полетные системы. — Взлетаем.

Тонко взвыли репульсоры, корабль снялся с платформы, стремительно набирая высоту.

— Простите мое нескромное любопытство, — присев на краешек кресла, Мон Мотма с интересом осматривала обстановку. Старый, очень старый корабль и почти наверняка модифицированный. — А почему ваш корабль такого странного цвета?

— Отражающее покрытие, — пояснил дроид, начиная расчет прыжка, — мы сбросим эту маскировку после выхода из системы Корусанта. Достаточно электромагнитного импульса на корпус. Пристегнитесь.

Коротко взревели маршевые двигатели — и корабль свечкой взмыл в небо, прорезая низкие облака. Собиралась очередная гроза.

***

Взгляд Исанн Айсард был мрачнее тучи, сгустившейся над Федеральным округом. Деррикот невольно поежился. Только что посланный на задание майор доложил, что квартира Мон Мотмы пуста, а сенатора и след простыл, причем камеры наблюдения по всему дому были кем-то предусмотрительно отключены. Айсард готова рвать и метать — и немудрено.

— Сначала вы провалили операцию с Итаной, — прошипела она, зло сощурившись, — а теперь упустили и сенатора!

Майор покаянно молчал.

— А вы, полковник, — Айсард обернулась к Деррикоту, — вам что, ваша должность не дорога? Если информация, полученная Мон Мотмой, где-нибудь всплывет и послужит поводом для скандала, вам очень быстро помогут расстаться и с должностью — и не исключаю, что и с жизнью!

— Все не так плохо, госпожа, — возразил Деррикот. — Теперь у Мон Мотмы нет под рукой Сената, а любую информацию, исходящую от повстанцев, будет легко объявить бредом сумасшедшего. У нас есть для этого все средства.

— Смотрите, Деррикот, — тон Снежной Королевы стал угрожающим, — если ваш оптимизм не оправдается, я лично позабочусь о самом суровом наказании. А пока мы проинформируем прессу о том, что в отношении сенатора Мон Мотмы выдвинуто обвинение в государственной измене и она объявлена в галактический розыск. Пусть наша пташка боится даже высунуться.

После того как за Деррикотом и майором закрылась дверь, Айсард, перестав сдерживаться, в сердцах грохнула об пол тонкую чашку набуанского фарфора, из которой перед их приходом пила каф.

— Ненавижу, — выдохнула она, — ненавижу идиотов!

***

— Сенатор, вас объявили в розыск, — хмуро сообщил Кассиан, снимая наушники. Сеанс связи с Центром, как Фалкрам называл штаб повстанцев, застал их в гиперпространстве по пути на Чандрилу. — Интересно, чем вы их так достали?

— Я собиралась выступить с инициативой о созыве внеочередной сессии Сената, чтобы огласить важное сообщение, — вздохнула Мон Мотма, — а это сейчас запрещено. Но дальше молчать я не могла.

— Да что такое случилось, что вам срочно понадобилась эта говорильня?! — не выдержал Кассиан. — От нее уже лет десять никакого толку!

Он запнулся и покаянно потупился:

— Простите, сенатор.

— Не извиняйтесь. Я получила информацию…

Мон Мотма замялась.

— Думаю, теперь можно об этом говорить. Профессор Итана, передавший мне эту информацию, мертв. Я уверена, что его убили.

Кассиан потрясенно молчал, глядя на нее расширившимися глазами.

— Согласно моим реестрам памяти, Итана был ведущим эпидемиологом Империи. Что за информация? — встрял К-2SO.

— Итана изучил ситуацию с вирусом NiD-«беш», — помолчав, ответила Мон Мотма, — и пришел к выводу о том, что вирус не мутировал, а создан искусственно, а так называемые карантинные меры, введенные имперским правительством, абсолютно необоснованны с точки зрения медицины и губительны как для здоровья миллионов живых существ, так и для экономики Галактики. Более того, Итана был уверен, что именно Империя, а не бывшие сепаратисты, причастна к созданию вируса. В файле, который он прислал мне незадолго до гибели, тому немало доказательств.

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Кассиан. — Вам точно надо выступить с заявлением! Но не на Чандриле.

— Да уж, разумеется, — с горечью произнесла Мон Мотма. — На Чандриле меня будут искать в первую очередь.

Кассиан нахмурился:

— Вам нужна защита. Боюсь, вам ничего другого не остается, кроме как примкнуть к Альянсу и отправиться на нашу базу.

Помолчав, Мон Мотма кивнула:

— Хорошо, — вот и закончилась для нее прежняя мирная жизнь. Назад дороги нет. — Я отправлюсь с вами.

Добравшись до базы Альянса на Дантуине, Мон Мотма, как и планировала, выступила с заявлением о вирусе. Несмотря на то, что передачу, как обычно, глушили, ее запись облетела соцсети и всколыхнула всю Галактику. Сенат по-прежнему не мог собраться, но с десяток сенаторов воспользовались правом парламентского запроса, направив в Минздрав письма с требованием прояснить ситуацию. Согласно имперским законам, такие запросы запрещалось игнорировать даже в условиях особого режима. Ну и, разумеется, пора было в очередной раз спасать репутацию имперского правительства.

В качестве тяжелой артиллерии на передовую вновь выдвинулся канал «Империя сегодня».

— Я бы не стал слепо верить информации из уст государственной преступницы, объявленной в галактический розыск, — заявил Деррикот в экстренном выпуске программы «Наука и жизнь». — Уверен, что она предвзято интерпретировала выводы покойного профессора Итаны ради политических целей!

Кренник смотрел передачу в служебном общежитии на Куате, куда прилетел по рабочим делам: отели по-прежнему не работали. Треск помех от старенького голопроектора только подчеркивал возмущение полковника, которое тот даже не пытался скрыть.

— Насколько я помню, последние публикации профессора были более чем осторожны, — вклинилась госпожа Ади, — и не содержали никаких радикальных выводов.

Кренник иронически хмыкнул. Последние публикации Итаны таинственным образом испарились из Сети, но паникующая общественность об этом уже забыла — если вообще знала.

— Вот именно: никаких радикальных выводов. Отрицатели вируса вечно выступают с какой-то антинаучной чепухой, уже неоднократно опровергнутой авторитетными экспертами, — Деррикот закатил глаза, всем своим видом выражая презрение к невежеству оппонентов. — А то, что анархисты с ними заодно, только подтверждает их неправоту и вдобавок доказывает злонамеренность. Они хотят уничтожить устои законности и порядка, но у них ничего не выйдет! Просто сохраняйте спокойствие и соблюдайте самоизоляцию, граждане. Только так мы сможем победить вирус — единым фро…

Кренник криво усмехнулся и выключил проектор. Он готов был поверить, что информация от повстанцев — вранье от первого до последнего слова, но он хорошо помнил Мон Мотму. Сенатор могла ошибаться, могла быть обманута — но сознательно лгать она не могла. Как до определенного момента не могла и Лира. Все они очень изменились за последние двенадцать лет. Все без исключения — заплатив свою цену за прочный и нерушимый мир, безопасность и процветание, которые все никак не желали наступать. Звезда Смерти отняла многое. А теперь проклятый вирус грозил сожрать остатки прошлого, памяти, совести, здравого смысла, вообще всего…

«Какого ситха, а? Почему это надо покорно терпеть?! Только потому, что мы не разбираемся в медицине? А точно ли дело в ней?»

Он откинулся в кресле, сжав пальцами виски. Помнится, покойный профессор Итана в том единственном разговоре сказал, что чрезвычайные меры не лечат. Что, если он был прав? Если верить статистике, число заболевших с тех пор только росло — сперва по экспоненте в первые две недели особого режима, потом равномерно каждый день. Плато, как говорят вирусологи и чиновники от медицины в выпусках новостей. Они еще много умных слов говорят, но от этого заболевших, в том числе тяжелых, меньше не становится. Если, опять-таки, верить статистике.

«Если верить».

Кренник аж застыл, как громом пораженный этой неожиданной мыслью. Собственно, да, а почему он должен верить? Медицинская статистика чем-то отличается от остальной? По собственному опыту он знал, что производство и проектирование изобилуют подтасовками как исходных данных, так и конечного результата, поэтому и старался вникать во все лично, не доверяя чужим циферкам. Сообразить бы еще, что и как проверить здесь…

Он хмыкнул и потянулся за фляжкой. Решено: он еще не знает как, — но обязательно вникнет в медицинские сводки и во все, что еще потребуется. Как только покончит со здешними делами, так и начнет.

***

В столицу Кренник вернулся два дня спустя злой как ворнскр: не все компании сумели убедить правительство, что их работа во время эпидемии крайне необходима Империи. В результате строительство лишилось поставок крепежа на неопределенный срок. Веселенькая перспектива. К тому же с этим особым режимом проще удавиться, чем передать госконтракт другому предприятию: юристы, проводящие антикоррупционную экспертизу договоров, дружно самоизолировались.

Едва он успел ввалиться в квартиру и продезинфицировать перчатки санитайзером — проклятущий спирт за время «жучиного гриппа» сгубил уже три пары, — как его настиг входящий видеосигнал. От Лиры Эрсо, которую он не видел уже почти три месяца даже по Голосети, знал только, что она жива и здорова — и то по отчетам ИСБ.

Кренник насторожился. Лира крайне редко напрашивалась на разговор по собственной инициативе. Какие-то проблемы? Крифф, только этого не хватало!

Секунду поколебавшись, он нажал кнопку включения связи.

Над голопроектором нарисовалось лицо Лиры. За ее спиной в кадр попала весело прыгающая Джин — со странным кислотной расцветки шариком на резинке. Шарик украшало изображение глумливо ухмыляющейся рожицы. А еще у шарика были отростки — совсем как «шипы» у ситхова вируса.

— NiD-«беш», NiD-«беш», приди и съешь! — приплясывая и кривляясь, выкрикнула Джин, после чего была решительно вытолкнула матерью из кадра.

— Ступай к себе и не мешай!

— Бе-бе-бе! — скандальным тоном отозвался ребенок, однако послушно испарился.

— Вроде взрослая девка, а ведет себя, как пятилетняя, — вполголоса пробормотала Лира. — Привет, Орсон.

— Привет. Что-то случилось? Где ребенок взял эту сомнительную красоту?

— Пока ничего не случилось, — Лира вздохнула. — Джин купила это в ГолоНете — после того как я сказала ей, что неразумно тратить все карманные деньги на ежедневную пиццу.

— Почему неразумно? — удивился Кренник. — Я пару раз в неделю заказываю, это вкусно.

— Вкусная, но крайне нездоровая пища, — Лира криво усмехнулась. — Так что я сказала Джин, что после ежедневной пиццы она не пролезет в вентиляцию по примеру героя того дурацкого сериала про повстанцев, и не сможет тебя убить. Это она поняла, теперь ест салатики.

Упомянутый сериал, просмотренный еще до эпидемии, Лире не понравился: по ее мнению, джедаи в нем были показаны полными идиотами, — а вот ребенок с восторгом пересматривал его чуть ли не каждый день, как в свое время «Лестницу Октавы». Опасаясь, и не без оснований, что озвученное намерение Джин отнюдь не шутка, Кренник предпочел побыстрее сменить тему:

— Ну-у-у… А что же еще жрать в таких условиях?

— Я неплохо умею готовить, как ты знаешь, а овощи, фрукты и морепродукты пока еще не запретили, и доставка работает.

— Надо, пожалуй, напроситься в гости, — ухмыльнулся Кренник. — С парой бутылок чего-нибудь изумительно вкусного.

— А как же самоизоляция? — ехидно поинтересовалась Лира.

— Как-как… Кверху каком! — выругался Кренник, добавив к этому несколько непечатных формулировок. Лира поморщилась, но промолчала — а Орсон почувствовал, как у него краснеют уши. М-да, не стоит забывать, что он не на стройке.

— Ну хотя бы бластер, который я тебе дал, ты от своей буйной дочери прячешь? — смущенно буркнул он. — Или мне нужно тщательнее самоизолироваться?

— Да, конечно. В смысле — конечно, прячу, а то еще утащила бы в школу, с нее станется. Орсон, — взгляд Лиры стал умоляющим, как тогда на Валлте, когда он прилетел спасать ее и Галена, — я не затем связалась с тобой, чтобы пожаловаться на невоспитанную дщерь, и тем более не затем, чтобы этим промахом похвастаться. Что ты думаешь о вирусе?

— Ничего, — Кренник пожал плечами. За последние два дня он настолько задолбался, что мысль лезть в чужие абстрактные проблемы перестала казаться интересной. — Я не вирусолог и не диванный эксперт, мне некогда. Работа, дальние перелеты, все дела, почти как обычно, только прибавился геморрой с дезинфекцией всего и вся. И масочки. Гален здоров, если тебе это интересно. Работает.

— Спасибо.

Лира сжала пальцами виски и надолго замолчала. Прежде Кренник не замечал, что и она тоже страдает мигренью.

— Спасибо, — повторила Лира, наконец очнувшись, — но я сейчас не об этом. Орсон, я изучала медицину — в том объеме, в каком ее преподают для инженерных специальностей. Основы эпидемиологии нам, геологоразведчикам, преподавали очень хорошо. И у меня есть серьезные вопросы и сомнения относительно NiD-«беш». Относительно того, что в связи с ним происходит сейчас в Галактике.

— Опять твоя внесистемная оппозиция?

— Нет. Я сама. Как обычно, ты же знаешь.

Вновь последовало молчание. Очень долгое.

— Лира, — Кренник, наконец, нашел силы и слова для продолжения разговора. — Честно тебе скажу: у меня тоже есть сомнения. Но я не медик! И, по некоторым признакам, в эту историю опасно влезать. Тебе — особенно.

— Я тоже не медик. Но у тебя есть связи, которых у меня нет, — глаза Лиры горели таким фанатичным огнем, что Кренник невольно вспомнил о джедаях и их способности подчинять себе волю простых смертных. — Если ты сможешь разобраться в этом, я…

Она запнулась, подбирая слова:

— Я смогу пересмотреть некоторые свои взгляды. В отношении тебя.

— Большое спасибо, — Кренник изобразил издевательский поклон. — Я польщен.

Лира упрямо свела брови:

— Не смейся. Повторяю: если ты разберешься в происходящем, я, наконец, поверю в то, что ты можешь быть честным, даже когда лично тебе это невыгодно.

Этот взгляд Кренник выдержал уже с трудом и на грани истерики. Тревога Лиры передалась и ему. Они все устали, издергались, пора с этим как-то кончать. Ну и казаться в глазах Лиры беспринципным гадом не хотелось. Слишком много сил потрачено на завоевание доверия, будет обидно все просрать.

— Идет. Перешли мне свои соображения.

***

На следующий день Кренник не торопясь прочел заметки Лиры — и долго сидел в удивлении, забыв о начатой бутылке семилетнего куатского бренди со смешным названием «Трын-трава». Все буквально лежало на поверхности — а он не замечал. Или просто боялся всерьез задуматься о том, что видел?

А вот Лира не боялась. Просто могла и делала. Эпидемия позволила ей не тратить время на приемы и балы в его компании, экспедиции в ситхову глушь за кайберами и прочим сырьем и на посиделки за бутылкой в три часа ночи, и все освободившееся время она посвятила вирусу. Кренник часто в раздражении обзывал ее дурой — но дурой Лира точно не была. Два месяца, отданные исключительно расследованию, были с ее стороны вызовом, на который нельзя было не ответить.

Стало быть, надо отвечать. Или сразу застрелиться.

Он вернулся к началу файла. Пользуясь исключительно открытыми источниками, Лира сумела буквально разложить все по полочкам не хуже аналитика из разведки. С цифрами, фактами и ссылками. Бессмысленная «самоизоляция», разрушившая жизни миллионов граждан. Количество болеющих в легкой форме и бессимптомных носителей, из которых в основном и складывалась пугающая картина повального мора. Противоречия в статистике смертей, когда умерший с вирусом считался умершим от вируса, хотя причина была в другом. Тысячи ложноположительных тестов, когда на основании мертвого ошметка NiD-«беш» в носу человека объявляли зараженным и мучали «Монитором здоровья». И, наконец, бесполезные, но почему-то обязательные и недешевые маски с перчатками, которые никак не помогают здоровым и от которых только прыщи на морде и экзема на руках…

На этом месте директора осенила очень неприятная мысль. Он внезапно вспомнил, что Деррикот, тогда, в личной беседе три месяца назад, пугая его страшным суперзаразным вирусом, сам никакими средствами защиты от возможного носителя заразы не воспользовался. Разве что руки протер спиртом, что неудивительно после копания в цветочных горшках. Занятно. И вновь подозрительно, как в случае с гибелью Итаны. Похоже, без бутылки тут точно не разобраться.

Кренник отдал должное «Трын-траве», оценив сложный букет, похожий скорее на ликер, чем на бренди, и принялся припоминать другие странные мелочи, подмеченные за время эпидемии. К примеру, каждый день в новостях появлялась информация о новых и новых только что построенных инфекционных госпиталях по всей Галактике. Голограммы, иллюстрирующие эти достижения, были на удивление похожи. Что бы это значило? Типовой проект? Невзирая на разницу между планетами хотя бы в климате?

Будучи сам не безгрешен по части фотошопа, Кренник прогнал найденные в Сети изображения через разведывательную программу-анализатор, купленную на черном рынке, — и обнаружил, что все фотографии были сделаны в одной и той же больнице, просто с разных ракурсов, и, разумеется, подредактированы.

— Интересно, — пробормотал Кренник, мрачно глядя на экран макси-пада, заполненный голограммами-близнецами. — Очень интересно.

Он вновь задумался. За всей историей с госпиталями чувствовалось некоторое дерьмо. То, что без брехни правительства и секторальных моффов о героическом превозмогании не обойдется, было ясно с самого начала. Однако, если эти койки действительно необходимы, как уверяют Деррикот и Минздрав, почему они на самом деле не существуют? Чтобы положить в карман пару лишних тысяч кредитов из бюджета, можно было просто сэкономить, но хапнуть всю сумму целиком, не заложив и фундамента, — перебор даже для очень зажравшегося чиновника. Что еще из противоэпидемических мер окажется фальшивкой?

Поразмыслив, Кренник пришел к выводу, что начать следует с самого простого и знакомого: с госконтрактов, тендеров, поставок и прочей производственно-бюрократической мути, — и, несмотря на то, что был уже поздний вечер, приступил к собственному расследованию.

По мере изучения контрактов на поставки средств защиты на сайте госзакупок чем дальше, тем отчетливее вырисовывалась знакомая до зубовного скрежета картина отката и распила галактических масштабов. При себестоимости одноразовых медицинских масок в децикред за пять дюжин переплата на стадии заказа составляла какие-то совершенно дикие величины в сотни процентов. Разница делилась, как обычно, между заказчиком и поставщиком. Розничная цена выставлялась продавцом еще выше. Примерно так же обстояло дело и с санитайзерами. То, что фармацевты и производители масок не преминут нажиться на эпидемии, тоже было понятно с самого начала — но, отследив сроки заключения контрактов, Кренник с неприятным удивлением обнаружил, что они датированы числами задолго до введения особого режима. Если еще точнее — контракты были заключены примерно тогда, когда Деррикот отправил его и Таркина на самоизоляцию. То есть за три недели до начала эпидемии.

Кренник плеснул себе еще бренди и откинулся в кресле, приглушив свет до минимума: после прочтения бесчисленных файлов в глаза словно песка насыпали. Махинаторов и коррупционеров в госструктурах он повидал много, а вот провидцев за двадцать лет не попалось ни одного. Конечно, наука знает способы спрогнозировать эпидемию, но это работает только с известными вирусами в привычном ареале. С новым неизученным вирусом такое не прокатит. Если предположить, что Деррикот уже тогда знал о вирусе много больше, чем озвучил, — то откуда он это знал? И почему молчал? Скольких проблем можно было бы избежать, если…

Он нахмурился, пораженный внезапной догадкой: что, если Деррикот вовсе и не собирался избегать проблем? Все его действия, о которых Кренник знал, проблему как раз усугубляли — и «самоизоляция» руководства проекта, и последующий «особый режим», обозливший всех и грозящий обвалить экономику. Глупость? Или вредительство? Что за чушь, не работает же полковник на повстанцев! И уж точно не глуп, раз закончил академию с отличием. Тогда в чем дело? В церебральных диктиоптерах?

Кренник залпом опрокинул стакан и налил еще. Поднявшись с кресла, он задумчиво прошелся по комнате, завернул на кухню, бросил в стакан ломтик лимона и еще один, морщась, сжевал с кожурой. Картинка не складывалась, хоть убей. Время показало, что полковник тщеславен: ему явно доставляло удовольствие блистать на всех медиаканалах и на заседаниях правительства в качестве эксперта. Можно сказать, познал звездный час. Но не сам же он создал нидавирус, чтобы покрасоваться?!

Эта мысль так потрясла Кренника, что он машинально сжевал еще кусочек лимона, забыв даже поморщиться. Какой-то совершенный абсурд. Хотя… В принципе, вирус собрать по кусочку возможно, об этом даже в Голопедии написано, и Мон Мотма в своем заявлении говорила именно об этом. Ссылаясь на покойного Итану. Значит…

Кренник решительно поставил стакан и метнулся в комнату за планшетом.

***

«Новое сообщение в ГолоГрам».

Мон Мотма не спеша открыла приложение — здесь, в глуши, она пользовалась им редко — и, прикусив губу, замерла в удивлении и немного в испуге.

Было отчего. Сообщение пришло от коммодора Орсона Кренника, хорошо знакомого ей по бесконечным препирательствам в бюджетном комитете Сената. Мон Мотма мельком глянула на таймер: около четырех часов утра по времени Корусанта. М-да, это точно Кренник: если ему что-то приспичило, он со временем не считается — ни со своим, ни с чужим. Не отвечать? Заблокировать? Но этот человек ничего не делает просто так, даже будучи нетрезвым. Что ему нужно?

«Сенатор, простите за беспокойство».

«Ничего страшного. Но, признаться, я удивлена. Ведь я больше не вхожу в бюджетный комитет».

«Я знаю. И еще я знаю — не спрашивайте откуда, вы же сами выступили по ГолоНету — что у вас есть некая достоверная информация о нидавирусе».

Мон Мотма округлила глаза, рука уже потянулась задать встречный вопрос — но Кренник, как всегда, торопливый и безапелляционный, не дал ей вставить и слова в переписку.

«Записи профессора Итаны, которые вы, надо полагать, получили от него, изъяты ИСБ, управлением „К“. Несмотря на личное знакомство с Юлареном, когда я стал задавать осторожные вопросы о содержании записей, я был вежливо послан… не стану уточнять, куда».

Мон Мотма читала сыплющиеся один за другим сообщения, не зная, что и думать. Отвечать прямо сейчас на этот поток сознания было несвоевременно, да и физически невозможно, не отвечать вообще — неправильно. Она никогда не считала молчание разумным выходом.

«Сенатор, — Кренник упорно игнорировал определение „бывший“, — вы помните: я не люблю, когда меня держат за идиота, скрывая какую-то существенную часть картины. И я подозреваю, что все более чем серьезно. Если вы перешлете мне файл профессора Итаны, ваше положение никак не изменится, но знайте…»

С полминуты Кренник редактировал запись перед отправкой. Мон Мотма внимательно ждала.

«Вы сейчас единственная надежда Галактики. Вы — и эта информация».

Погасший значок возле иконки профиля означал, что Кренник покинул ГолоГрам.

Мон Мотма нервно стиснула пальцы. Снова тайны и недомолвки, снова неугомонный директор «Передовых оружейных исследований» пытается до чего-то докопаться. Когда-то Кренник неожиданно помог ей раскрыть коррупционную аферу сенатора от Билбринджи — признаться, не без выгоды для себя, — а теперь просит помощи уже он. Помощи в расследовании ситуации с вирусом. Зачем это Креннику? Военно-промышленный комплекс Империи от эпидемии почти не пострадал… к сожалению. Любопытство? Интересно, насколько праздное? Пафосные слова про единственную надежду Галактики — как это на него похоже… Но это ведь всего лишь слова.

Мон Мотма задумалась, снова и снова перечитывая монолог Кренника. Наверное, стоило бы спросить у кого-нибудь совета, но после того эфира, когда она обнародовала выводы Итаны, часть соратников по оппозиции раскритиковала ее выступление в пух и прах. «Как можно отрицать опасность вируса и необходимость карантинных мер, когда столько живых существ уже умерло и продолжает умирать?!» — возмущенно вопрошала сенатор Пэмло, и ей вторили многие. Бейл Органа тогда промолчал. С некоторых пор он все больше молчал, будто понимал: слова бесполезны. А что полезно? Пушки «Призрака»? Диверсанты Дравена — который, кстати, ее выступление поддержал? Что?

«Информация — тоже оружие».

Эти слова ее школьный учитель истории повторял часто. Видимо, поэтому они запомнились — и пришли на ум в критический момент, все расставив по местам.

Мон Мотма улыбнулась. Делай либо не делай, как когда-то давным-давно ворчал магистр Йода. Разумеется, она предпочтет действовать, а не сидеть сложа руки. Информация Итаны ничем не навредит повстанцам: напротив, она, скорее, оружие против Империи. Что ж, она даст в руки Креннику это оружие — а уж как он им распорядится, время покажет. Просто хранить файл в планшете нет никакого смысла, разве что для истории. Которую, как известно, пишут победители.

Секунду поколебавшись, она глубоко вдохнула и нажала значок «передача данных».

Три дня спустя, внимательно изучив все-таки присланные Мон Мотмой записи Итаны, Кренник понял, что теперь пазл практически сложился, — не хватало лишь некоторых деталей. И вот тут он не мог обойтись без помощи Таркина: следы вели на самый верх.

***

Таркин с неудовольствием оторвался от партии в дежарик, которую разыгрывал сам с собой, и поднял голову.

— Директор, все производственные проблемы мы с вами обычно обсуждаем по голосвязи, — сухо заметил он. — Что заставило вас приехать лично? Могли бы, кстати, хотя бы предупредить.

— Простите, губернатор, — лицо Кренника было убийственно серьезно, а еще он заметно волновался. — Тема настолько деликатна, что ее нельзя доверить Голосети. У меня почти наверняка стоит прослушка.

— Стоит, — согласился Таркин. — С моей личной санкции стоит. И что же это за тема?

— Я хотел поговорить с вами о NiD-«беш».

— Все демоны Галактики…

Губернатор закрыл лицо ладонями:

— Кренник, вам еще не надоел этот вирус, лезущий, простите, буквально из каждого утюга? Лично я уже устал. Три месяца паники, слухов, противоречивых гипотез, практически ноль конкретики и никаких эффективных способов противостоять заразе. Что тут обсуждать, да еще с глазу на глаз?

Кренник стиснул зубы. Терпение. Сейчас надо быть как никогда убедительным, а не препираться, кто тут дурак.

— Губернатор, я не знаю, что делали в самоизоляции вы, — возможно, качали пресс и пугали юных энсинов, — а я внимательно изучал новости, научные статьи, а также некоторые… не совсем открытые источники. Очень внимательно.

Таркин скептически приподнял бровь:

— И что же вы там вычитали?

Директор криво усмехнулся, доставая планшет:

— Сейчас расскажу. А вы, несмотря ни на что, дослушаете до конца.

По мере того, как Кренник излагал свои соображения, Таркин все более мрачнел — но слушал не перебивая, без привычных язвительных комментариев.

— Вот, значит, как, — проронил он по окончании рассказа, после чего вновь замолчал, сжав губы и задумчиво поглаживая подбородок. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем антикварных механических часов, длилась, согласно стрелкам тех же часов, уже минут пять, и начинала становиться зловещей.

— Губернатор, вы думаете о том же, о чем и я? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Кренник.

— Возможно, — процедил Таркин. — Крайне интересная версия доктрины «Мир посредством страха», автору не откажешь в изобретательности. Полагаю, пора нанести визит нашему гению вирусологии и мистификации. И будет очень кстати, Кренник, если вы прихватите ваш взвод охраны.

***

Полковник Деррикот поливал любимую микосию, когда неожиданно резко звякнул сигнал контрольного пульта двери с требованием доступа в кабинет.

Полковник поставил лейку и недовольно воззрился на дверь. Подчиненные никогда не заходили к нему без предварительной договоренности, а посторонних охрана на входе без его разрешения пускать не должна! Что вообще происходит?!

— Я занят! — рявкнул он, уже придумывая подходящее наказание для разгильдяев, не уследивших за режимом, — но тут подозрительно заискрила панель дверного замка.

Полковник схватился за комлинк, но связаться с постом охраны не успел: в замке что-то хряснуло, дверь отъехала в сторону, и в кабинет вошли Таркин и Кренник — с крайне мрачными лицами и в сопровождении двух штурмовиков в черной броне.

— Чем обязан? — нервная нотка раздражения в голосе Деррикота выдавала его недовольство внезапным визитом. И кроме этого — страх.

Кренник сунул в карман что-то похожее на связку отмычек, многозначительно откашлялся в сгиб локтя и шагнул вперед — оставаясь, впрочем, на расстоянии социальной дистанции.

— Полковник, мы ценим вашу скромность, но все же намерены спросить: какого ситха вы скрыли от правительства информацию о том, что фактически вирус не мутировал на станции из NiD- аурек239, а искусственно создан… вероятнее всего, вами?

— Простите, я не совсем вас понял, — лицо полковника хранило официальное выражение, но голос едва заметно дрогнул, а глазки предательски забегали.

— Вы все прекрасно поняли, — директор двумя пальцами брезгливо отцепил маску, болтающуюся на одном ухе, и картинным жестом бросил ее на пол. — Мы с губернатором хотим знать правду о вирусе, об этой криффовой «эпидемии», об этой ситховой «самоизоляции» и о вашей роли во всем происходящем. И сразу еще один неудобный вопрос, полковник, — добавил он очень ядовитым тоном, — эта ваша холера чем-нибудь все-таки лечится, или мы благодаря вам обречены сдохнуть всей Галактикой?

Несмотря на отчаянное положение, Деррикот все же сумел сохранить самообладание.

— Да, — просто сказал он, не отводя взгляда. — Это лечится. Бактой.

— Что?!

Деррикот молчал.

— Бактой? Просто бактой? И вы знали об этом с самого начала?..

Вирусолог так же молча кивнул.

— Так какого же ситха?! — перекос лица Кренника стал зловещим, а рука потянулась к бластеру.

Деррикот развел руками:

— Но вы же не спрашивали… Э-э-э, только без стрельбы!

— Повторяю вопрос, полковник, — дуло бластера смотрело прямо в лоб вирусологу. — Какого ситха вы лгали об истинном масштабе эпидемии и природе вируса? Считаю до трех. Раз…

На лбу Деррикота выступила испарина. Таркин молчал. Очевидно, ждать от него поддержки не имело смысла.

— Директор, как вы смеете…

Вместо ответа сухо щелкнул предохранитель.

— Два.

— Хорошо, — Деррикот попятился, заслоняясь руками, и неловко врезался обширным задом в край стола. С потревоженной микосии дождем посыпались нежные розовые лепестки. — Я все объясню.

— Желательно внятно и четко. И поживее, — процедил Кренник, не торопясь убирать бластер. Штурмовики по его знаку взяли вирусолога на прицел. Таркин по-прежнему не вмешивался. Его взгляд ничего не выражал.

— Как вы, наверное, понимаете, — осторожно начал Деррикот, — тут сыграло роль сложное сплетение интересов и обстоятельств.

— Конкретнее, ситх побери!

— Любая эпидемия — это огромные затраты.

Как ни странно, Деррикот почти успокоился — чего нельзя было сказать о саженце ч’алы: он истерически пульсировал всеми цветами спектра. Деревце чувствовало всех.

— Гигантские объемы медикаментов, оборудования, средств защиты и дезинфекции, — продолжал полковник, — миллионы коек в инфекционных госпиталях, тесты на вирус и на антитела, гранты на медицинские исследования и разработку вакцины. Все это потянет на несколько годовых бюджетов Империи. Как человек, долгое время состоящий на госслужбе и руководящий рядом крупных проектов, дальше вы можете додумать сами.

— Насчет обстоятельств я понял, — Кренник криво усмехнулся. Коррупция, как он и предполагал, но это еще не все. — Кто интересанты?

— Когда будет обнародована информация о том, что вирус лечится бактой, — немного невпопад продолжал Деррикот, — это позволит окончательно вывести из игры манаанских производителей колто, которым вирус не лечится. А дальше все предельно просто. Абсолютно открытая информация: семья Айсард владеет тридцатью процентами акций «Ксуфры». Еще двадцать процентов держит персона, приближенная к трону, имени я не могу назвать. Добавлю, что этот же человек через подставное лицо незадолго до начала эпидемии приобрел контрольные пакеты акций «Медтекс» и «Альдераан биотикс».

— Занятно. Визирь тоже… в доле?

— Этого я не знаю.

Кренник прикусил губу. Вот теперь пазл окончательно сложился. Вся эта сраная эпидемия — рукотворная афера на биллионы кредитов, которые поделят между собой Министерство здравоохранения, военное ведомство, корпорации и правительства Тайферры, Альдераана и других планет — производителей всего перечисленного Деррикотом. И, конечно, ряд высокопоставленных особ из окружения Императора. Зато на Звезду Смерти у правительства, как всегда, денег нет, кто бы сомневался.

Таркин все еще молчал — хотя, казалось бы, пора уже и вмешаться.

— Что от этой аферы перепало лично вам?

Деррикот пожал плечами:

— Ничего. Только возможность полностью отдаться любимому делу. Я создал своего рода шедевр в области микробиологии. Как человек, не чуждый искусству, вы должны меня понять.

Кренник скрипнул зубами. Понять эту сволочь, ишь ты. Хотя… Не он ли врал Галену о том, что в действительности проектирует и строит «Небесная мощь»? Будущее оружие сможет одним махом уничтожить миллиарды жизней — причем куда быстрее вируса. Лично он сам отправил на тот свет многих, пытавшихся помешать строительству. Одержимость, сродни одержимости полковника? А, к ситхам. Не время для самокопания.

— Когда вам пришла в голову мысль модифицировать вирус?

— Во время моей командировки на Звезду Смерти после жучиной эпидемии, — пояснил Деррикот. — Обстоятельства были таковы, что появление нового вируса легко списывалось на мутацию. Если вы читали статьи покойного профессора Итаны, то должны знать, что искусственные манипуляции с геномом вируса стопроцентно доказать практически невозможно, если разработчик специально не оставил след. На это и был расчет.

— Сами додумались?

— Не совсем, — помедлив, ответил Деррикот. — Идея принадлежала не мне, но именно я выпустил вирус. Подчеркиваю: очень точечно и дозированно, серьезного ущерба для имперских вооруженных сил это не повлекло.

Прищур Кренника стал злым:

— Точечно и дозированно? То есть вы заразили Оянту намеренно? Чтобы мы поверили в смертельную опасность, испугались за свою жизнь и согласились со всеми вашими «противоэпидемическими мерами»?!

— Да, это работает именно так, — опять невпопад ответил Деррикот, устало кивнув. На лбу полковника блестела испарина. — Без страха никого не заставишь ни запереться по домам, ни раскошелиться на противоядие, ни…

Он на секунду замялся. Кренник все с тем же неприятным выражением лица поигрывал бластером.

— Ни рассказать правду, — тихо, но отчетливо закончил Деррикот. — Больше мне добавить нечего.

Повисла пауза. Было ясно, что никаких имен Деррикот не назовет — разве что в ходе допроса третьей степени. Впрочем, этого и не требовалось.

Кренник медленно опустил руку с бластером и вопросительно взглянул на губернатора. Деррикот — тоже. Его нижняя губа еле заметно подрагивала.

— Значит так, полковник, — впервые нарушил молчание Таркин, неторопливо сняв маску и растянув губы в неприятной улыбке. — Мы вас услышали. А теперь вы, не выходя из этого кабинета, прямо сейчас подготовите закрытый меморандум для Правящего совета об истинном положении дел с этим криффовым вирусом. С цифрами, фактами и прочими подробностями, в том числе о своем месте в этой истории. Файл отошлете Амедде, но сначала — мне. Вам все понятно?

— Т-так точно, гранд-мофф Таркин, — шумно вздохнув, выдавил Деррикот, утирая пот со лба и дрожащей рукой включая планшет. — Я сейчас же этим займусь.

— На случай, если вы планируете ускользнуть, — усмешка Таркина стала жесткой, — у дверей подежурят штурмовики смерти с приказом стрелять на поражение, если вы осмелитесь покинуть кабинет без моей санкции. Приступайте.

***

— Быстро же он раскололся, — заметил Кренник по пути к спидеру.

— Вы были очень убедительны, — сарказма в голосе Таркина почти не чувствовалось. — Никогда не одобрял некоторых ваших управленческих методов, почерпнутых из дешевых боевиков, но сегодня, признаться, сработало на отлично.

— Доброе слово и бластер порой куда эффективнее просто доброго слова, — директор криво усмехнулся и одновременно приосанился. — Честно говоря, я опасался, что полковник начнет отстреливаться.

— Силы были явно неравны, — губернатор пожал плечами. — К тому же, полагаю, он не уловил, что мы блефуем. У нас догадок имелось больше, чем фактов. Это просто редкостная удача, что догадки оказались верными.

— Знаете, я не блефовал, — рука в черной перчатке сжалась в кулак. — До сих пор руки чешутся пристрелить гада хотя бы за Оянту, не говоря о прочем.

— Значит, хорошо, что удержались, — Таркин оставался невозмутим. — Теперь полковник собственноручно напишет то, что мы могли только предполагать, а это бесценный документ для выхода из нынешнего кризиса. К тому же я подстраховался.

Губернатор продемонстрировал извлеченное из кармана записывающее устройство.

— Этим свидетельством он спасет свою жизнь, да и Галактику заодно. Выгодный обмен.

Глаза Кренника расширились:

— И мы оставим вот это все без последствий? Этой, другого слова не подобрать, редкостной заразе все сойдет с рук?!

— Деррикот, безусловно, заслуживает наказания, — Таркин поджал губы, — однако суда не будет. Не стану объяснять, почему.

Кренник очень хотел возразить, однако в последний момент сдержался.

— Я походатайствую об отстранении полковника от работы с вирусами и переводе в действующую армию — продолжал Таркин. — Насколько мне известно, он закончил академию с высокой оценкой по классу пилотирования. Кокпит ИСИДа для него самое подходящее место, пусть рискнет своей жизнью, прежде чем распоряжаться миллионами чужих.

— Разумно, — согласился Кренник. — И справедливо. А вас послушают?

— Я буду очень убедителен, — заверил Таркин отменно ядовитым и одновременно ледяным тоном. — Когда пешка угрожает всей партии, ее убирают с доски. А Деррикот именно пешка, хотя и довольно изобретательная.

— Пожалуй, да, но самое неприятное — ниточки от полковника ведут к семейке Айсард, коммандеру Раксу и…

Кренник оборвал фразу. Ниточки в очередной раз вели на самый верх, это было очевидно. Осознавать это было страшно, произносить вслух — тем более.

— И мы уже убедились, что за такие ниточки крайне опасно дергать, — закончил он, искренне надеясь, что губернатор не поддержит тему.

— Нет, директор, — Таркин покачал головой. — Самое неприятное — это предстоящая пресс-конференция визиря. И грядущий вал исков о возмещении ущерба, причиненного карантином. Для того, чтобы отмыться от этой истории, придется привлечь лучшие умы Имперской коллегии адвокатов и все ресурсы канала «Империя сегодня». А сколько планет примкнут к повстанцам, когда узнают хотя бы часть правды, я даже боюсь предположить. И это мы еще легко отделаемся.

Эпилог, два дня спустя

— Граждане Империи!

Появившийся на экране Амедда выглядел оплывшим и нездоровым — видимо, сказалась тщательно соблюдаемая самоизоляция. Однако зычный голос звучал, как всегда, твердо и решительно. Единственное, что выдавало смятенное состояние души визиря — глаза: они никак не могли сосредоточиться на голокамере и предательски косили в сторону.

— За прошедшие два с половиной месяца мы с вами пережили непростое время, — начал Амедда. — Эпидемия бросила вызов всему цивилизованному миру, грозя обрушить все связи, уничтожить экономику и государство, обезлюдить цветущие планеты. Однако сегодня я с полным правом могу заявить: мы справились. По количеству заболевших нидавирусом большинство входящих в Империю миров уверенно вышли на плато. Число выздоровевших неуклонно растет, а смертность сокращается, мы научились лечить эту страшную болезнь. Поэтому Правящий совет, с согласия Императора, принял решение отменить с завтрашнего дня электронные пропуска и режим самоизоляции в столице, открыть парки, спортзалы и бассейны, полностью разрешить работу сферы услуг, а также возобновить регулярное пассажирское сообщение с другими системами. Моффам Империи в секторах поручено принять аналогичные меры для скорейшего выхода экономики из кризиса. Оставшиеся ограничения планируется поэтапно снять в самое ближайшее время. Маски и перчатки пока не отменяются, однако по мере стабилизации обстановки Правящий совет подумает и над этим. Здоровья вам, дорогие сограждане! А теперь я готов ответить на вопросы журналистов…

— Красиво врет, жаба, — Кренник в восхищении прищелкнул языком и откупорил давно дожидающуюся своего часа бутылку тонирея. Первую из ящика. Сегодня он имеет полное право напиться в хлам — как-никак, они с Таркином только что спасли Галактику.

— И все это — по большей части моими силами, губернатор, — задумчиво произнес он, пригубив вино. — Не вашими.

***  
«Спасибо».

Лира охнула. Краткое сообщение от Кренника в ГолоГрам пришло буквально через пять минут после пресс-конференции визиря.

«За что?»

«За помощь. Это бесценно, и ты это знаешь».

Улыбка Орсона — та самая, перед которой невозможно было устоять, — чувствовалась в этих словах даже без смайликов.

Отключив передачу данных, Лира все же не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Photoset: Правда станет явной](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921090) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma)
  * [Photoset: Катастрофа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921063) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma)
  * [По нетопыркам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921594) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [sosooley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley)
  * [[art] Saviors of the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921561) by [noughtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noughtart/pseuds/noughtart)




End file.
